1 La vida te trajo a mi
by espejismo de ficcion
Summary: Iba saliendo por la cochera del edificio, estaba lloviendo,tome conciencia cuando mi pie se deposito con fuerza en el freno.El auto se detuvo ahí, justo enfrente de ella.Me oye?-No reacciona! Bien! Alice va a querer matarme pero tendra que entender.
1. capitulo 1

Me encontraba elegantemente vestida con un vestido color champán en el salón blanco del hotel jeser en la fiesta que había organizado mi novio Mike para tener más contactos en el ambiente económico y poder insertarse con facilidad. Él estudiaba administración de empresas en la universidad de Jacksonville y se encontraba en su último año. Me encontraba incomoda, de tanta gente que había no conocía a ni una sola persona, hacía apenas unos meses que me había mudado aquí a estudiar administración como Mike. Vivía sola en un apartamento pequeño, que mi padre me ayudaba a rentar, y con mi trabajo por medio tiempo me estaba costeando los estudios. Mis padres jamás permitirían que me hubiese mudado con Mike porque son algo conservadores.

Salía con Mike desde hacía 3 años, pero manteníamos una relación a distancia, debido a sus estudios, pasábamos mucho tiempo sin vernos, pero nos hablábamos siempre y aprovechábamos las vacaciones.

Realmente no podía decir q amaba a Mike, no me brindaba mucha seguridad, aunque siempre pienso que eso es mi maldito carácter de inseguridad, no le he permitido llegar a mayores y el lo ha respetado, eso debe significar que soy importante para el y por eso me respeta.

Estaba bebiendo un zumo cuando un joven me invito a bailar y Mike que estaba sentado junto a mí me dijo al oído –ve cariño! Hazte amigos!- y de este modo cedí a bailar con alguien que no conocía.

En el transcurso de un momento busque a Mike para que me rescatara, no quería ser descortés pero esto del baile no se me daba muy bien, pero no lo encontré en todo el salón, supuse que se había retirado al baño, asique no me quedo mas remedio que decirle al joven que necesitaba descansar, me retire a mi mesa y los minutos pasaban y el no aparecía

Preocupada de que estuviera mal o descompuesto me decidí a buscarlo. Busque en los baños pidiéndole a un mozo que se fijara pero me dijo que allí no estaba, la expresión de este me pareció extraña. Me dijo que me sentara a esperarlo que pronto regresaría, me dio a pensar que entonces sabia a donde había ido, le dije que me retiraría a mi mesa a esperarlo, pero apenas se fue segui con mi búsqueda.

Encontré luz en una puesta de la que colgaba un cartel que decía oficina, sentí su voz y supuse que estaría hablando de negocios pero luego me paralice al oír a otra mujer cosas tan absurdas, sin ningún reparo me dirigí a abrir la puerta y siento que el mozo de atrás me gritaba que me detenga, corri a abrir la puerta y la imagen que se llevaron mis ojos eran la de mi novio y una desconocida semidesnudos, me quede petrificada no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. El mozo se acercó y lo único que dijo fue: -lo siento señor intente detenerla- Mike se vestía apresurado y la mujer solo se cubría con una sonrisita maléfica. Lo único que hice fue darme vuelta y intentar salir de donde me estaba ahogando, Mike me tomo de la mano y violentamente me di vuelta y le di una bofetada, luego corrí a la mesa a buscar mi bolso, no me rebajaría a esperar en el guardarropa mi saco. Salí de ahí como alma que lleva el viento.


	2. Chapter 2

Afuera la lluvia golpeaba mi piel, el frio me estaba calando los huesos pero no retrocedería, jamás volvería por mi saco

-¿cómo puedo hacerme esto? ¡y yo preocupada por el! ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué nunca lo deje llegar a mas?- me repetía mientras corría con mis zapatos en una mano, mi bolso en la otra y las miles lagrimas que no se distinguían por la lluvia. Escuchaba mi celular sonar pero no me importaba. No sabía por dónde corria ni me interesaba saberlo. La furia me invadía, -eso es lo que los hombres quieren, todos son iguales-pues bien voy a vengarme Mike….voy a ser lo quieres que sea…voy a acostarme con el primer imbécil que encuentre-

Mientras mas corria mis senimientos flotaban a flor de piel no amaba a mike pero tampoco esperaba que engañara, iba corriendo cuando de pronto vi una luz y todo se hizo negro.

Edward pov

Recién llegaba del hospital hoy tuvimos mucho trabajo! Con esta lluvia torrencial ha habido demasiados accidentes. Fusilado del cansancio es como me encontraba. ¡justo hoy tenías que planear una fiesta Alice! Ya estaba cambiándome cuando sono mi celular la pantalla decía "duende"

-Alice! Recién acabo de llegar, deja que me cambie en paz ¿quieres?

-a que hora piensas llegar Edward? Tienes tan poco espíritu de juventud! Te estamos esperando para divertirnos!

-estoy saliendo enana!

-te perdono el adjetivo solo porque vienes!te veo aquí!bye!

Iba saliendo por la cochera del edificio, con mis Aston martin, no preocupe tanto por la velocidad, llevaba prisa y quien andaría a estas horas con esta lluvia, pero tome conciencia cuando mi pie se deposito con fuerza en el freno y el ruido de las ruedas taladraban el auto se detuvo ahí, justo enfrente de ella. Y de repente la vi desplomarse enfrente mio.

-carajo!- Sali del auto con la mayor rapidez que mis musculos me permitían,me acerque,estaba completamente empapada, ¿le he hecho daño con el auto? No es posible si el auto la hubiese tocado hubiera volado por los cielos. Tal vez fue el susto, la impresión. Me brindaba tranquildad a mi mismo.

-señorita? Me oye? –nada! No reacciona! Bien! Alice va a querer matarme pero tendrá que comprender.

La tome en mis brazos, usaba un perfume de fresas exquisito, deje el auto ahí llegue al asensor de la cochera, ahí se encontaba set uno de los porteros le di las llaves del auto y le explique brevemente lo sucedido y subi rápidamente a mi aprtamento.¡es hermosa! ¡y su vestido pegado a la ropa….tendre que agradecerle a la lluvia!...que carajos estas pensando Edward….controlate. llame a Alice, le explique lo sucedido, y me dirigi a buscar un par de toallas esa niña estaba congelada, tendría que cabierle su ropa, y despertarla para que no le agarrara hipotermia.

No me atrevía a cambiarla,-que rayos te pasa Edward, has cambiado y descambiado a miles dentro de hospital y fuera-un celular comenzó a sonar y el sonido venia de su bolso,lo tome esperando que sea algún familiar, apenas acepte la llamada un hombre comenzó a hablar.

-bela! Cielo..tienes que perdonarme, ella me sedujo, ella me obligo cariño, tienes que abrir la puerta, estoy a fuera de tu apartamento….cariño? contesta! Tenemos que hablar!-asique ese era el motivo por el que ella corría sin tomar en cuenta por donde andaba…imbécil…no se la merecia

-lo siento niño! Bela no esta en su apartamento! Esta un poco mas ocupada en el mio-¿Por qué carajos dije eso?

-quien demoños eres tu? Maldit…..

Colgué no había necesidad de mas! Tal vez si lo tuviera enfrente le enseñaría como debía tratar a esta hermosa niña!

Me estaba comportando como el mas grande de los idiostas, pero me encantaba tenerla en mi sillón, se veía tan pura, tan niña, tan inocente. Mi pensamiento me dijo que no la conocía pero mi otro yo le respondio que podría conocerla si me lo propusiera!

Logre quitarle el vestido y fue inevitable mirar lo hermosa que era, gracias a dios llevaba sostén, no se que hubiese echo si no lo llevaba me estaba comportando como un mocoso desesperado. su ropa interior también estaba humeda pero no se la quite, la vesti con una camiseta mia que le quedaba como vestido y la cubri con una manta para que entrara en calor. " claro que tu preferirías usar otro tipo de método para entrar en calor Edward" me revolví en mi pensamiento. y busque alcohool para despertarla, ella comenzó a removerse y se levanto exaltada.

-¿quien eres tu?-sus ojos llenos de miedo y preocupación me debilitaron-¿que hago aquí y quien rayos es usted?

-tranquila! Tranquilisate! Su respiración era acelerada, mi nombre es Edward te me cruzaste cuando iba saliendo de la cochera, venias corriendo, apenas te vi.- comenzó a observarse y en su rostro se formo pánico cuando se vio con mi ropa.

-tranquilisate, soy medico, solo te cambie para que no sufras hipotermia, no voy a hacerte daño, te lo he dicho soy medico, y… he visto un millón de mujeres desnudas si eso es lo que te preocupa-sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí que me volvió loco pero me contuve en mi papel de doctor.

-me ha chocado? Solo siento un pequeño dolor en la cabeza-

-no! Alcance a frenar, pero al parecer te llevaste un buen susto y la impresión te ha hecho perder el conocimiento, te golpeaste la cabeza cuando te desvaneciste-

-lo siento, no me di cuenta que usted venia saliendo-

- por favor, llámame Edward, no me estoy viejo para que me llames usted- ella solo asintió.- te traeré una taza de café para que entres mejor en calor! –me dirigí a la cocina.

Bela pov

Para que entre mejor en calor? Si ya estaba prendida fuego, mis mejillas ardían, como pudo pasarme esto, con un doctor, que por cierto..me desnudo y lo mas grave ..es hermoso.

Porque no bela! Tu venganza en contra de los hombres podría comenzar ya! No tendras mejor oportunidad!- deja de pensar eso bela!- me hable en voz alta, como si tuviera la necesidad de escucharme. El salió de la cocina con dos tazas de café, se sentó en una mesa ratona enfrente del sillón en el que me encontraba y me dio mi taza.

-que hacías corriendo en medio de la noche con esta lluvia?- me pregunto mirándome fijamente, me ponía nerviosa, no se por que pero su mirada me estaba volviendo loca, o cumplía mi promesa de venganza o me largaría de aquí lo mas rápido posible, porque me intimidaba tanto que estaba actuando como una niña estúpida.

-es una larga historia!- que hiba a decirle? Mi novio estaba acostándose con otra en medio de la fiesta en que yo lo buscaba preocupada? NO! Definitivamente no! No le iba a contar que me trataron como a una niña idiota!

-creo que poder seguirte! Tenemos tiempo, no creo que puedas salir a ningún lado con esta lluvia, almenos hasta mañana!-

-creo que no te entendí bien? Dijiste hasta mañana? Y…los diento pero debo irme- comencé a pararme del sillón, dejando la frasada. El se paró y me tomo por los hombros

-no puedes irte, tienes puesta solo mi camisa, tu vestido esta empapado, y no puedes usarlo, pescaras una neumonía -

No me gusto la forma imponente en la que me hablo, me removí y me pare enojada, me largaría!- no eres nadie para obligarme, me largo de aquí!- sus ojos se tornaron serios

-de acuerdo! Tu elijes, te llevare a casa pero si nos pasa algo en camino por la lluvia será tú culpa- también estaba enojado

-no te pedi que me lleves a ningún lado! Asique nada de sentido de culpa!-

-o te llevo o te quedas aquí no hay mas opciones bela-otra ves imponiéndose! Oh…no recuerdo haberle dicho mi nombre….

-no recuerdo que te haya dicho mi nombre. Te exijo una explicación y nadie te pidió opciones. será mejor que me des mi vestido y habras esa puerta sino quieres un escandalo que despierte todo tu vecindario! -

-te estas comportando como una niña malcriada-

-no soy una niña! Y no vuelvas a llamarme asi! Me oiste?- no le permitiría que me tratase como Mike, antes yo lo utilizaría a el.- será mejor que hagas lo que te digo sino…-no logre terminar mi amenaza…el me interrumpio

-sino nada! Mira a tu alrededor niña estas es un edificio de alta seguridad. Durarías solo el minuto de salir del umbral de la puerta cuando un guardia te halla traído aquí, ¡¿a quien crees que harán caso a ti que eres una desconocida o a mi que pago su sueldo?-


	3. Chapter 3

Edward pov

No podía creerlo! Si que era necia! Y testaruda!

-Que sucede te comieron la lengua los ratones?-

-no me interesa que me amenaces me largare de aquí te guste o no-

Quiso ir hacia la puerta paso por mi lado la tome por la cintura " primer error Edward" me encontré mirando sus labios

-suéltame imbécil, arrogante empedernido, igual que todos los hombres-ella no me conocía, me puso furioso

-no puedes encerrar a todos en una misma bolsa,solo porque el idiota de tu novio te defraudo- mierda! Si que me había pasado de la raya, la sentí petrificarse debajo de mi brazo, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, y me maldije por ser tan estúpido. Ella comenzó a golpear con sus manos mi pecho a removerse queriendo soltarse, pero yo ya no estaba dispuesto a soltarla. Mientras me golpeaba y perdia fuerza su llanto se hacia mas fuerte y entre sollozos se preguntaba como fue que yo lo supe.

-tu celular sonó cuando estabas inconsciente, atendí pensando que sería algún familiar preocupado por ti, pero era ese imbécil pidiendo disculpas por lo que te había hecho- me miro con sus ojos chocolate envueltos en una nube enrojecida por estar llorando-lamento haber atendido el teléfono…y lamento lo que le dije, puedo arreglarlo, no quise dejarte mal…sinceramente no pude contenerme…y..

-que le dijiste a Mike?-

-que no estabas en tu apartamento, que…-

-que?

Suspire aterrado! Después de esto si merecia una bofetada.-que estabas mas ocupada en el mio- espere el golpe pero solo la escuche reírse a carcajadas! Esto si me molestaba…todo lo que hacia y decía era impredecible

-puedo saber el motivo de tu hermosa risa?-

-fue perfecto! Me hiciste un gran favor…-se quedo pensativa y como se estaba haciendo costumbre…no vi la bomba que venia.- claro que…tendras que cumplir tu palabra y..tendras que mantenerme ocu…ocupada-estaba tartamudeando? por supuesto que si..se volvió a poner rojo carmesí…¿Qué estará tramando?-y…bien…lo.. haras?

Tenia aspecto de niña, pero no me engañaba, ella estaba jugando sucio, creo que me estaba equivocando con respecto a ella, y estoy seguro ser unos años mayor que ella para que juegue a la caza vampiros. Como todo un buen medico le daría su medicina justa.

-dime de que modo te gustaría estar ocupada y te satisfacere?-si es que se podía sonrojar mas lo había puso rígida y podía ver sus manos temblando y me miro seria.

-Deja de jugar y toma todo lo que los hombres quieren!-

-y que se supone que todos los hombres quieren?-

-llevar a la cama a cualquiera que aparezca en su camino, hazlo! Te estoy dando permiso.

-Por favor! Deja de jugar..eres solo una niña.¿.cuantos años tienes?

-tengo 19 años y NO- SOY- UNA -NI-ÑA

-asique eso es lo que quiere esta niña caprichosa!- esto de tomarle el pelo y verla enojada me estaba gustando. camine hacia ella y la subí a horcadas, sobre mi . odiaba que una mujer se regalase asique le enseñaría la lección. La sentí temblar pero no me detuve ella necesitaba la lección.

La apoye en la pared del corredor mientras caminaba hacia la habitación le devore los labios sin importarme si la lastimaba, debía aprender. Ella tenia miedo podía sentirlo. Abri la puerta de la habitación,la apolle contra la pared nuevamente y desabroche todos los botones de la camisa de un tiro ,la miraba atento, sus ojos estaban abiertos como plato, me deseaba tanto como yo pero su actitud me dejo ver que era una niña y no la mujer que quería hacerme deje sentir mi erección y de inmediato se tenso..comenso a temblar mas fuerte, acaricie su muslo llegue a su parte intima y solto un jadeo…esta era mi hora de retirarme o seria demasiado tarde.

La lleve a la cama , la deje allí, y le dije:

-creo que he sido eficiente en mantenerte ocupada, ya ha sido suficiente! Será mejor que dejes de jugar y duermas un rato…mañana será otro dia!-

Me di la vuelta y Sali del cuarto …ya no resistia mas estar ahí. Llegue al salón tome un cigarro y Sali a fumar al balcón, necesitaba aire fresco! Si que lo necesitaba!


	4. Chapter 4

Paso una hora aproximadamente. Sabía que no dormiría en toda la noche pero igual me decidi a dejar el balcón e ir a recostarme en el sofá, me lleve une gran sorpresa al encontrármela apoyada en la pared bañada en lágrimas, preferiría que jugara sucio pero no soportaría verla llorar, me acerque a ella y su pregunta envuelta en un sollozo me descoloco

-no te atraigo lo suficiente como para me hagas…mujer? Me quede estupefacto, acaso creía que no me excitaba?.- no soy suficiente para ti? Es eso, verdad?

-realmente crees que no eres suficiente? Porque estás haciendo esto? Crees que el imbécil ese merece que hagas esto? Sus lágrimas caían y yo no lo soportaba

-no se trata de el, se trata de mi, quiero dejar de ser una maldita e inocente niña necesito ser una mujer y no sentirme indeseada como tu me has hecho sentir-me escupio lo que sentía, yo no quise que pensara que no la deseo simplemente la estaba respetando, como jamas lo he hecho con otra que se me había insinuado.

-no fue mi intención lastimarte! Y déjame decirte que solo quieres eso porque estas ardida.- se limpio con la mano sus lagrimas, me miro fijo y dijo

-exactamente por eso es! Y si no es contigo hoy, será mañana con otro- se dio vuelta y se dipuso a ir al cuarto, me dejo clavado con sus ultimas palabras, como un demoño, no dejare que otro hombre la toque, maldita sea no podía ni pensar en eso. La segui y se sobresalto cuando quiso abrir la puerta y fue mi mano la que tomo el picaporte, la subi encima de mi y mirándole a los ojos le dije :

-solo espero que mañana al despertar no te arrepientas- después de esto ya no me resultaría fasil alejarme de ella, si en en unas horas había cambiado mi mundo como ninguna otra mujer, no quiero imaginar si la tuviera para siempre-

- Solo finge que estas enamorado, que me amas …que te gusto…que me haras el amor y que no será sexo..y te prometo que …no me arrepentiré-

-no será necesario fingir, cualquier hombre podía amar a una niña tan hermosa, pero solo soy yo quien tiene la posibilidad…no será sexo bela…te haré el amor de una manera tan hermosa que jamas la olvidaras, voy a cuidarte y seras mia …solo mia.-bese cada rincón de su cuello y sus labios mientras la metia en la habitación en mis brazos! Esto era estar en las nubes!

Bela pov

Ya me había humillado demasiado con el, mi noche había sido pésima, no entiendo este mundo! O eres muy rescatada y tu novio te engaña o el primero al que te ofreces te rechaza! No soporte mas, me trato de ardida ¿que sabia el de mi? y le dije:

-exactamente por eso es! Y si no es contigo hoy, será mañana con otro- me di la vuelta y me diriji hacia el cuarto, esperaría a que amanezca para largarme de aquí, nunca me sentí tan avergonzada de actuar asi, y jamas pensé en sentirme humillada y …no deseada. Iba a tomar el picaporte cuando vi otra mano sujetándolo y un brazo girándome con posesión, me cargo en el y me dijo:

- solo espero que mañana al despertar no te arrepientas- solo pude responderle con el corazón, sabia lo que estaba pidiendo, y siempre había soñado en que llegara el momento solo después de estar casada por amor, pero no! Ya estaba decidida…hoy seria una mujer! Ya nadie me tomaría en menos! Asique le pedi que fingiera para que esto no sea trágico para mi.

De un momento a otro me encontré parada en el borde de la cama, esta vez el estaba desabrochando los botones de mi camiza, con delicadeza, me robaba un beso a cada instante y..no se por que pero su intensa mirada a mis ojos me hacían completamente feliz " que bien finje" pensé…yo también comenze a quitarle su camisa… y ..me quede viéndolo como una estatua! nunca vi a un hombre tan hermoso y tan cerca. El comenzó a dar pequeños pasos hacia mi mirándome fijamente y no se porque pero empece a retroceder…el seguía enfrentándome..mi cuerpo que solo se encontraba en ropa interior choco contra la fría pared..

-tienes miedo!

-NO

-estas segura de seguir con esto? Tal vez después sea tarde y ya no puedas detenerme…

Maldita sea! Nisiquiera era capas de exitar a un hombre….

-si no te provoco en lo mas minimo no tienes que buscar escusas!... solo…dilo!- se acerco un poco mas, ¿estaba enojado? Tomo mi mano y dijo

-mirame! Realmente esto te parece que no me provocas algo?- al momento que lo decía llevo mi mano a su virilidad y realmente vi que estaba provocándolo…eso me hizo feliz! lo tome con mi mano libre por el cuello, ya que no estaba dispuesto a liberar mi otra mano y enrede mis piernas en el y ese beso fue brillante! Lo sentí jadear…y podía sentir mis mejillas ardiendo! Realmente espero no arrepentirme de esto!

Lo sentí caminar y mi cuerpo en un segundo estaba en la cama! Sentía sus besos en mi cuello, y sus manos desabrochando mi sostén, me libero de el y beso mi pechos, sentir esto si que te lleva a la locura! Siguió por mi abdomen y llego hasta mi braga me miro y si perder la conexión comenzó a bajarla, ya no podía sonrojarme mas!

-eres hermosa!- fue todo lo que me dijo cuando sentí una enorme holeada de placer cuando sus besos se depositaban en mi parte mas intima, no soporte mas y se me escapo un gemido-estas lista para mi- yo no podía pronunciar palabra, los nervios y el placer me hacían estar tensa! Se posiciono sobre mi y sus palabras me tranquilizaron

-cielo..relajate.. hare que esto sea inolvidable para ti y para mi! –me beso! Como nunca nadie me había besado! El también me deseaba podía sentirlo! -abre los ojos-me ordeno-abrelos, y mírame- lo mire fijamente – dime que me amas…- no podía creer lo que me pedia, vio mi cara de asombro y dijo - solo dilo-

-te amo- lo hice! Después de todo fui yo quien pidió fingir. Me miro fijo nuevamente y comenzó a entrar en mi.

- yo también te amo niña hermosa- una lagrima rodaba por mi mejilla, no era el dolor, era que ningún hombre me había besado asi, tocado asi, y mucho menos me habían dicho que me amaban

-estas bien?...-asenti, el comenzó a moverse, a besarme a tocar cada parte de mi! Jamas pensé que esto seria tan hermoso! Esto era un sueño! Me estaba haciendo el amor, y mientras sentíamos placer me apresure a guardar cada facción de el en mi memoria! Despues de mañana jamas volveria a verlo, y quería guardar para siempre este momento….recorri con mi manos su frente..mire nuevamente sus ojos verdes..su piel blanca estaba sonrojada por el calor que nos dabamos …sus brazos fuertes...su pelo cobrizo despeinado…era todo hombre con el que una mujer quería soñar…me beso nueva mente y no soporte mas el placer que me brindaba clave mis uñas en su espalda, me sentí ir y su cuerpo convulsionó junto al mio! Sentí su corazón desbocado sobre mi, me beso la frente y se aparto para no aplastarme me rodo sobre su pecho y me abrozo

- creo que cumpli mi promesa niña hermosa! Espero que cumplas la tuya! –solo asentí, sonreí y le bese el pecho! No se porque lo hice solo sentí la necesidad de hacerlo! El sonrio! Volvió a besarme la frente

-será mejor que descanses!- no podría hacerlo! Pero el parecía cansado, de inmediato se durmió, comencé a ver cada detalle de su habitación, era muy varonil, debemos ser de distinta condición social, porque su dormitorio media lo que era todo mi departamento…sonreí..no tenia que hacerme problema ni pensar en ello. Esta seria nuestra única noche mañana no volveré a verlo! Mi corazón se entristeció…y no caí en cuenta en que momento me dormí.


	5. Chapter 5

Edwar pov

Me fui despertando y poco a poco tome conciencia de lo que había sucedido! No era un sueño! Ayer por arte de magia ella apareció en mi vida y ahora no estaba en mi cama, me apresure a ponerme un vaquero y salí de la habitación, cuando la alcance ya estaba abriendo la puerta de mi apartamento, empuje la puerta asustándola! No era mi intención, solo fue la desesperación de que no se valla la que me obligo a actuar como una bestia.

-tan malo fue que estas dispuesta a huir sin decir adiós?- no se voltio, siguió dándome la espalda

-crei que..sería mejor asi-

-No! Huir nunca es la mejor opción! Te arrepentiste verdad?- necesitaba escucharla, la trate como jamas trate a ninguna mujer ..no podía arrepentirse..eso mataria mi ego- respóndeme! Te arrepentiste?-se giro hacia mi, su rostro quedo palido al verme con el torso desnudo, pero continuo a hablar.

-No! Por supuesto que no! Fue…mejor de lo que imagine que sería!-bien! Un punto a tu favor Edward!-solo que…lo nuestro fue eso.."una noche" y creo hoy es otro dia y tengo que seguir con mi vida y …tu con la tuya!

-y.. se supone que que seguir con nuestras vidas nos impide tener un buen desayuno y charlar..conocernos…. no se…divertirnos? Hoy es domingo! No tienes escusas que te obliguen a marchar rápidamente..o si?

-para que quieres que nos conozcamos? Esto es mejor asi! no seria nada inteligente conocerme, soy algo complicada , y por lo que veo…somos de diferente clase social, mi apartamento mide todo lo que es tu habitación…no encajamos en nada..no serviríamos ni como amigos entiendes?-

-nunca me acuesto con mis amigas!- por fin le quite una sonrisa y lleve color a sus mejillas-y… supongamos que no soy inteligente, que me gustan las niñas algo complicadas y que las condiciones sociales me importan un carajo-

-y la edad? Te importa la edad?- a que venia esta pregunta…tenia 19 no era mucha diferencia y eramos mayores los dos! No entiendo…

-porque habría de importarme si ambos somos mayores de edad?- bajo su visión a el suelo y eso me predijo lo que estaba por venir

- te menti! tengo 17 años- sus ojos chocolates volvieron a fijarse en mi, carajo! Si que estaba jodido! Me di vuelta hacia la barra de tragos necesitaba tomar un whisky bien fuerte…ella se quedo parada donde estaba y solo me miraba, le di un sorbo a mi baso. Si esto se hacia publico perdería la dirección general del hospital, mi reputación caería al suelo, me quitarían la matricula y lo que es peor..me meterían a la cárcel.

-Sabes que puedo ir preso por esto verdad?-

-no! No por supuesto que no,yo jamas te haría algo asi. Lo que dices es absurdo… porque lo haría?- claro! Ella no sabia nada de mi…no sabia que era hijo de Carlisle Cullen ex director del hospital Jacksonville y que al decidir cambiar de rumbo me dejo la dirección a mi. Ella se acerco a mi y me saco el baso de la mano.

-ya no bebas por favor, te juro que no te hare daño, además… solo me falta una semana para tener la mayoría de edad.- esto que dijo me relajo- si no has cambiado de opinión podría desayunar contigo

-por dios! Comenzaste a mover mi piso desde que el primer minuto que entraste a mi apartamento, y aun sigues haciéndolo…es muy frustrante y molesto- su mirada se entristecio-pero…de todos modos quiero que sigas aquí, me intrigas demasiado…y ya no estoy seguro de querer alejarme de ti…- ella solo se sonrojo- tire de su mano- vamos a preparar el desayuno…

estaba parado en el marco de la cocina y comencé a reirme….

-de que te ries?

-de ti!- ouch..eso dolio- de verdad pensabas irte asi? Con esa facha? Ibas a asustar a todo el que se cruzara en tu camino...- comenzó reírse también...-ve a arreglarte,dúchate si quieres yo preparare el deayuno… ella fue rumbo a la habitación sacándome la lengua…y yo corri tras el teléfono, pedi dos desayunos y un oso de peluche. Cuando bela venia saliendo del baño, peinada ddesentemente el timbre sono! Y ella se sobresalto!

-tranquila! Es el desayuno!-abri la puerta y ella miraba al hombre que traía una canasta y un oso y puso su mirada en mi

-dijiste que que lo prepararias tu! Eres increíble… si no sabias hacerlo..lo hubiera echo yo…-ella reia a carcajadas

-se hacerlo! Solo que no iba a mandar a pedir a una almacen de desayunos un peluche…asique hice un dos por uno y me ahorré un trabajo!- toma! Es para ti! –le tendí el oso,ella me miro exasperada, tal vez no se esperaba esto! Y yo menos! Jamas le regalo un oso a nadie.

-siempre haces esto? Debes tener rendidas a tus pretendientas!- trague saliva…creo que ella tiene razón, no me conviene que me conozca ahora, pero me encargare de que lo haga apenas culmine cualquier lazo, porque no se podía llamar relación, con tania

- pues…no..definitivamente NO, pero tu has llegado a mi vida de una manera especial… y quiero tratarte como alguien especial.

-gracias! Es un regalo muy hermoso!- me encanto sorprenderla y sorprenderme

-no es un regalo!- ella me vio nuevamente sorprendida-dije que era para ti…pero tendras que darme algo a cambio..-sus ojos estaban reflejando que estaba pensando mal…solo me rei

-que quieres?-

-Quiero que pases conmigo este dia, que salgamos juntos, en cierto modo conocernos…sin darnos detalles, estará bien que no sepamos demasiado uno del otro, si asi lo prefieres..- esto de asombrarla me estaba fasinando

Era un riesgo para mi, no me perseguían pararazzi como en el tiempo en que asumi la dirección del hospital porque no encontraron nada interesante en mi asique me aventurare a llevarla e andar en yate por jacksonville beach durante el dia y mas tarde cuando no halla tanto sol la llevaré al parque de todo planeado solo necesitaba su "si"

-de acuerdo pero…tendras que esperarme si quiere que vallamos…tengo que cambiarme de ropa…ni modo que me valla de gala-los dos asentimos- y una cosa mas!

-dime!

-te dije cuantos años tengo! Para que sea justo tienes que decirme cuantos tienes!

-para que sea justo tendre que mentirte primero-los dos comenzamos a reir a carcajada – tengo 24 años

-Bien! ire a mi departamento a cambiarme y regresare!

-hablando de justicia, creo que seria justo que yo te lleve a tu apartamento. Estaríamos a mano-se quedo pensando

-de acuerdo,solo eso, después no sabremos nadamas el uno del otro, y cada uno será dueño de hacer lo que quiera sin rendir cuentas a nadie- solo asentí y tome mis llaves, eso de rendir cuentas no me agradaba.

**Espero que les valla gustando la historia! Recuerden dejar algún reviews!**

**Actualizo pronto!**

**Beso!**

**ESPEJISMO DE FICCIÓN**


	6. Chapter 6

Bela pov.

Realmente cuando pensé que todo era una pesadilla en una noche de tormenta, mi mundo dio un giro y estaba camino a mi apartamento con alguien que no conocía, pero me inspiraba confianza, protección, cariño…¿cariño? Si bela ca-ri-ño, cuando crees que te regalo un oso cursi porque si?..bueno en fin mil sentimientos que otro hombre conocido no me brindo en 3 años, me lo esta dando edwar en un dia! Ojala que nunca acabe.

-este es mi apartamento…por cierto..no te asustes si lo encuentras grande como un dedal..-comenzamos a reírnos..saludamos al portero y subimos..realmente estaba feliz, hasta que al llegar a mi puerta veo a Mike golpeando y gritando que le abra. Edward solo se quedo viéndolo pero sus facciones estaban algo incordiosas

-edward puedes darnos un segundo-el asintió y se alejo a las escaleras sin omitir palabra

-que haces aquí Mike?- Mike se voltio de golpe

-bela! Santo cielo! Crei que te había pasado algo malo cariño-intento acercarse ami y mi mano se estampo en su cara-lo único malo que me paso fue haberte conocido-

-carajo! No vuelvas a golpearme! Estoy aquí porque tenemos que hablar..y no me ire in hacerlo asique habre la maldita puerta o quieres que todos los vecinos se enteren- quien rayos se creía?

-me da igual que los vecinos se enteren que mientras tenias novia te acostabas con cuanta golfa se te cruzara-

-si mi novia me hubiese atendido como debe no hubiese estado en brazos de otra- imbécil, no podía estar diciéndome esto- oye! Bela lo siento,no quise decir eso,yo…

-callate! Cállate y lárgate…no quiero saber absolutamente nada de ti!

-suficiente bela abre la puerta! Ya deja de hacerte la santa! Tu eres igual que ella…etubiste con otro hombre ayer? Eh? Admitelo! Te comportaste como una cualquiera! Te entregaste a el?-sus palabras ya no me afectaban

-por supuesto que si! El es todo un hombre! No un baboso como tu!- su mirada me asusto, se transformo por completo, me empujo bruscamente hacia la pared y me golpee la cabeza

-que haces Mike? Suéltame!

-vamos a ver quien es mejor! Si ese mal nacido o yo? Me levanto en sus cadera y comenzó a morder mi cuello…era un maltito asqueroso

-Sueltame! No…Mike déjame

Lo siguiente que vi fue a Edward sobre el dándose de golpes…corri a buscar al portero para que me ayudara, el los separo

-Maldito desgraciado me rompiste la nariz!-dijo Mike

-no tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas que puedo romperte….si la vuelves a tocar te mato me oiste…te mato imbécil-

-usted lo escucho verdad? Si algo me pasa usted es testigo..el me amenazo…

-ya muchacho! Será mejor que te vallas…señorita bela quiere que saque a los dos de aquí?-espeto el portero

-no! Por favor deje que Edward se quede!

-de acuerdo! Me encargare de escoltar al caballero a la puerta-

.hei..idiota…esto no se quedara asi- dijo Mike saliendo por el pasillo

Que vergüenza! Todo había salido muy mal! Abri el apartamento…

-entra edwar traeré hielo-senti sus pasos en la sala.-toma!-

-no es necesario!-

-si lo es! Se te inchara el labio, lo tienes rojo. Déjame ponerlo- lo coloque en su labio y el no paraba de mirarme

-eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas!

-deja ya de incomodarme poque te quedaras sin hielo…y tu labio se pondrá feo-

-yo soy el doctor aquí recuerdas?-

-oh! Cierto! Y usted doctor que recomienda? Hielo no? Hay algo de sangre ..tal vez una sutura o..

-esto!- me beso! Volvió a hacerlo!- porque causas esto en mi? Pones mi mundo de revez niña!-

-no es mi intención! Asique será mejor que ..me cambie..y nos..vallamos- tuve que hacerlo, si no detenia ese hermoso beso acabaríamos en mi cama los dos desnudos y…no! No podría pasar aquí en mi cama..si no esos recuerdos me atormentarían a cada instante y ni siquiera podría dormir.

Me diriji a la habitación y busque mi ropa, me arregle mas que de costumbre! Necesitaba gustarle! Eso me hacia bien..

-estoy Lista! Nos vamos?

-Claro!- tomo mi mano como si fueramos novios, y me gios hasta su Aston,que pensaría el portero de mi! No quería pensar en eso! Pero involuntariamente lo hacia.

Edwar se dirigio a Jacksonville beach y no entendia que hacíamos aquí! Dijo que era una sorpresa, tapo mis ojos y me dirijio a un lugar! Cuando se encendio el motor destapo mis ojos…un enorme y hermoso yate! Jamas había estado en uno..

-y bien….te gusta?

- es hermoso! Completamente hermoso! Como aprendiste a manejarlo? Debe ser facinante

-Ven! Te enceñare!- Tomo mi mano y la coloco en el timon. Las horas iban pasando como si fueran minutos..por mometos temia que esto fuera real

El detuvo el llate en medio del mar para ver los delfines…eran maravillosos..

-que piensas?

Esto era vergonzoso pero no iba a mentirle.-pienso que tal vez esto no sea real..que tal ves ese auto si me choco y estoy en un hospital y todo esto es producto de mi imaginación

-puedo provarte..que esto es real…hasta el punto en el que quieras…solo tendrías que detenerme.- me tomo en brazos me beso y me llevo al camarote que tenia. Jamas lo detendría, lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentir que era real.

Poco a poco fue quitando mi prendas.. y yo las de el..esta vez no dolio! Fue mágico! Ambos hicimos el amor si enstar tensos..nos entregamos mutuamente..lo sentía mio..y me sentía suya..lo sentí convulsionar y al mismo tiempo yo alcanzaba el mayor de los placeres..me recosté en su pecho y una lagrima de felicidad caia en mi mejilla,pero la oculte…no quería que supiera lo fácil que es enamorarse de un hombre como el.

-no podemos quedarnos dormidos, el sol se ha ido pero quiero mostrarte algo! Ven..-

-espera! No estamos vestidos!

-no necesitas estar vestida! Nadie nos vera! Estamos en medio de la nada…me arrastro con el pero igual me cubri con una toalla…

llegamos hacia la escalera y sonrio- ya no eres una niña-fue quitando mi toalla.-eres toda una mujer,mi mujer.-sus palabras me llenaban el alma. Crei que se había vuelto loco, pero no, me alludo a desender al mar el agua estaba calentita y los delfines eran amistosos… subimos nuevamente, nos cambiamos y mientras charlavamos de cosas triviales, y de como eramos personalmente, gustos, etc, y sin ser específicos para no comprometernos en lo absoluto. jamas cambiaria este momento..pero todo tiene un final , asique ya íbamos de regreso a la costa…llegamos muy tarde..

quise despedirme ahí, pero me dijo que no se quedaría tranquilo hasta dejarme en casa! Era todo un caballero.

Aparcamos..queria invitarlo a pasar pero mañana tenia clases y no había tocado un libro en todo el fin de semana

-Bien! Aquí estas! Sana y salva!

-gracias! Por todo! Fue inimaginable..te..invitaria a pasar pero debo revisar mis libros, la universidad no es como la secundaria y..

-no hay problema! No te preocupes! Mañana temprano tengo guardia asique debo descansar – se acerco me dio un beso único como si fuera el ultimo

-espero volver a verte..

-tambien yo-

-tal ves deverias tener mi teléfono.- puse cara de uraña, ya era demasiado con que sabia mi edad y dirección si teníamos teléfonos seguramente no tardaríamos en algo mas..y yo..ya no estaba dispuesta a tener una relación estable- solo el mio..te dejare el mio! No estoy pidiendo que me des el tuyo, pero por favor tenlo- me tendio un papelito con su cel. – será bueno que lo tengas, porque en algún momento antes de ir adormir me encantara escucharte y..también por si ese idiota que tenias de novio intenta molestarte nuevamente.

-de acuerdo! Le di un pequeño beso y me avente a mi departamento-

Ente a la sala y en se sentía su perfume! Definitivamente…hoy no podría dormir

El teléfono fijo sonó

-Hola?

-isabela merie swan, donde rayos te metiste estuve a punto de avisar a tu padre en forks, como es posible? Te desapareciste de la fiesta… no te vi mas…y no contestaste la llamada hasta ahora las 12 de la noche? Esto si que es de poca aiga! Tan ocupada te tiene Mike-

-yaaa! Angela! Detente, estoy bien! Y hay demasiado que contarte! Entre tantas cosas la mas importante es que Mike ya no significa nada en mi vida!

-what? Estas de broma? Wiiiii… yo te lo dije…jaja…lo dije, tu nunca quisiste a es fulano! Solo era simple aprecio…como iba a ser posible que tantas fiestitas de sociales,tu que preferias no acompañarlo y el lo aceptaba como si nada…bela? Bela..estas ahí?

-si angela, pero te volviste una maquina hablante y no te puedo contestar!

-oh! Lo siento..sabes? voy para alla..no puedo enterarme de todo portelefono!

Tuuuu-tuuuuu

-angela?- tuuuutuuuu-rayos! Odio que me cuelguen el telefonoooo


	7. Chapter 7

Bela pov

-y bueno! Asi fue todo Angela- estábamos en el pequeño sofá de mi apartamento, comiendo helado de chocolate.

-asi fue todo? Por dios bela, ese todo modifico tu vida en muy poco tiempo…ya no tienes novio.. no contaras con mike para que te ayude a estudiar.. estar sola en la universidad te hará centro de atención, tendrás al mundo sobre ti…te metiste con alguien que ni conoces y ..lo mas importante… ya no eres.. virgen!

-ya! Angela..eres peor que un parlante…no me interesa tener novio! Menos estar sola… y en cuanto a ser el centro de atención tendras que ayudarme.. no creo poder soportarlo

-que les diras a tus padres? Ellos idolatran a Mike-

-no tienen que enterarse de nada! Seguire mi vida como si nada!.. ya.. soy.. una mujer..- se me escapo una sonrisa

-valla! Por lo que veo no te arrepientes de nada y… esa cara de idiota enamorada que tienes indica que no la pasaste nada mal! Cuéntame..-

-idiota… enamorada? Angela que cosas dices! No se quien es…no lo conozco, somos de diferente clase social. No se nada de ..él

-nada? Te parece poco? Debes saber que tan fornido esta, que ojos tiene.. como es de dulce su boquita.. si esta bien..dotado.. ouch..eso dolio bela

-aprende a no decir bobadas y ya nada te dolerá!-

-jajajaja wow te hice sonrojar..jaja que estaras acordándote..ouch.. ya! Okey! Cierro mi boca-

-si ciérrala! Me estaba refiriendo a que no se nada de su vida- "ni el de la mia"- quisiera saber mas de el pero no me permitiré eso jamas. Ya he cometido una vez el el error y no lo volveré a hacer-

-bela, siempre te dije que tu y Mike no encajaban, pero no por eso tienes que privarte de conocer otra persona.. además te ves.. entusiasmada

-angela el me ha tratado como nadie, como si fuera una princesa, me cuido, me hiso el amor como jamas imagine que fuera, al dia siguiente cuando pensé que todo había acabado me detuvo y me regalo el mejor de los días…sus brazos me abrazaron como Mike nunca lo hizo, sus ojos verdes parecían un cristal.. me tomo de la mano y se paseo conmigo por todos lados como si fueramos novios, me beso increíble, su pelo es color cobrizo y con el viento se vuelve un despeinado empedernido ¡ no le importa que lo vean asi! Es increíble-

-wow crei que no sabias nada de el? Parece que sabes suficiente-

-no! De quien se suficiente, es de Mike! Y no voy a permitir que me pase con Edward! Como esto empezó debe terminar.. no quiero descubrir su parte mala.. prefiero quedarme con el recuerdo de una persona diferente…

-si que estas mal! Jamas te vi asi.. tus ojos brillan como una loca enamo..

-no digas eso!- no quise sonar amenazante pero no me dejo opción -angela déjalo asi quieres! Vamos a dormir que mañana tenemos que cursar

-claro! Si es que logras dormir!- definitivamente angela me conocía como ninguna. No lograría pegar un ojo!

Edward pov

La deje en su departamento, camino a casa comenzaron a atormentarme un sinfín de preguntas, sabia que vendrían asique no se porque me molestaban tanto.

Porque lo hiciste? Se supone que eres un medico responsable? Eres increible! Tienes dos trabajos de los que depende una cantidad de personas y decides correr el peligro por una niña de 17 años? Si se entera tu abuelo va a matarte Edward!

Llegue a mi apartamento, me prepare una bebida y la luz del contestador me avisaba que tenia un mensaje me sente en el sillón y me choco el perfume que desprendia… definitivamente todo me lo recordaba a ella. Me dispuse a escuchar el contestador

- edward todo esta bien? Te llame un par de veces y no contestas llamame- era alice! Carajo me olvide de ella - edward, que esta sucediendo? Estas bien? La chica que casi atropellas esta bien? Estas preocupándome – - edward donde demonios estas, tienes el celular apagado, no contestas tus llamadas, te doy tiempo hasta las doce de la noche si no llamas le contare a papa lo que sucedió y te saldremos a buscar…no me importa si tengo que llamar a la policía.. me oiste y mas te vale que tengas una buena justificación..- tuuuutuuu carajo! Y mas carajo! Bela puso mi mundo al revés en tan poco tiempo que me olvide de todos

-alice soy…-

-Ya se quien carajos eres… que te has creido para desaparecerte todo el dia.. acaso no te compadeces con nada.. te dejado un millón de mensajes y tu ni que apareces..

-alice pequeño duende lo siento…es una larga historia.. no quise preocuparte …

-estas bien?

-si estoy perfecto, solo perdóname quieres?-

-de acuerdo.. pero tendras que contarme que has hecho.. que sucedió ..todo … absolutamente todo.. y mas te valga que no halla sido por ese espermento con el que sales -

-bien te contaré! Y para que te quedes tranquila Tania no ha tenido nada que ver!- ha sido otra, con ojos color chocolate pelo casaño.. sonreí. Tome con pinsas ese "absolutamente todo" no era de caballeros contar lo que uno hacía con una señorita

-okey! Ve a descansar ahora ya podre dormir tranquila-

-Te veo mañana enana!

Oye Edward la venganza será terrible – solo sonreí- adioooos!- su humor ya había cambiado

**Espero les guste! Es fascinante para mi que recién comienzo a escribir recibir hermosos reviews! Dejo 2 capitulos dedicados a : ****YOSIRY1989 ,**

**maireth-SM Cullen , Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen , jeka cullen s ,**

**fefita018 , MOON SAILOR-PINK. **

**Se lo molesto que es leer y esperar que actualicen asique! Intentare actualizar lo antes posible! Sepan disculpar pero las cursadas y el estudio me traen a mil! **


	8. Chapter 8

Alice definitivamente mañana me llenaría de preguntas, me dirigí a la habitación.. tendría que acostarme porque mañana andaría como un zombi aunque dudo que pegara un ojo.

Entre en mi habitación, su esencia estaba por todas partes, destendi la cama y me di cuenta que faltaban las sabanas… en que momento bela habrá hecho la cama… que hizo con las sabanas? Mi ego se lleno de alegría porque supuse donde estarían y porque… a que mujer le gustaría que un hombre viera la prueba de su inocencia.. abri la puerta del baño y si! Ahí estaban tendidas… ella las había lavado.. si no me hubiese bañado en el cuarto de servicio para no incomodarla la hubiese descubierto… y no me hubiese perdido sus mejillas a punto de fuego.. con cada recuerdo de esa noche me fui a dormir..

Desperté queriendo matar al despertador.. no dormi muy bien..pero me cambie porque debía llegar a la oficina, jasper me esperaba allí. Tenia dos trabajos el de administrar la empresa del abuelo, porque desde que enfermo del corazón no hubo quien se hiciera cargo… y hacia poco había ingresado a dirigir el hospital donde trabajaba mi padre, este último si que lo hacia por hobbie me agradaba ayudar a salvar vidas. Desde que entre en el hospital he delegado cargos, asique solo me aparezco en la empresa cuando debo firmar papeleos, hoy era uno de esos días.. por suerte jasper el novio de mi hermana, y abogado de la empresa me ahorraba mucho tiempo leyendo los contratos por mi.. pero además de eso era mi mejor amigo

Entre a la oficina- buenos días lili-

-buenos días señor cullen el señor jasper lo estaba esperando, lo hice pasar a su oficina-

-Gracias!

-Hola jasper! Como estas hermano!

-brother! Muy bien… hubiese estado mejor pero ayer al loco hermano de mi novia se le ocrrio desaparecer y la tuvo al borde de la histeria.. eso me tenido un poco tenso! Pero… veras hoy es un nuevo dia!- nuestras carcajadas sonaban por toda la oficina, Jasper esta muy sarcástico cuando se lo proponía.

-realmente lo siento! Se lo insoportable que se pone la enana cuando quiere

-si! Pero será mejor que no lo sientas y comiences a explicarte!-

-es… complicado!- si le cuento quedaré como un idiota! Nunca me comporte asi

-puedo seguirte! tenemos toda la mañana mientras llenas papeles!- mi cara fue demasiado expresiva por que su comentario me paralizó – Edward? Ha sido por una mujer?

Solo asentí! Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-de que te ríes idiota nunca te perdiste por una mujer?

-aguarda! Yo estoy completamente perdido por una mujer y es tu hermana…no me mires así, no es secreto para nadie…siento el haberme reído pero…si te vieras al espejo esa cara de idiota enamorado que tienes te reirías conmigo-

-que dijiste? enamorado?- carajo esto si que no estaba bien..

-deja de comportarte como un adolescente! Cuéntame donde la conociste? En tu último viaje? Tendrás que andarte con cuidado! Andar a dos puntas no es nada aconsejable –

-por si no lo recuerdas! Tania y yo solo llevamos una relación liberal sin compromisos!...y…. la conocí antenoche- mi vos estaba entrecortada que me estaba pasando

-Antenoche? Carajo! Si la conociste antenoche y tienes esa cara estas jodido brother! Realmente no puedo creerlo..jamas te vi asi!- hubo sun silencio, no me atrevia a hablar.- quieres dejar de hacerte el misterioso Edward? Comienza a hablar!

-ya estaba saliendo para la fiesta, alice me llamo para que me de prisa y al salir de la cochera casi la atropello, del susto se desmallo y la entre al departamento….estaba atendiéndola cuando una llamada entro en su celular lo atendí y era su novio… El muy imbécil le pedía disculpas por haberla engañado con otra.. ella despertó y comenzamos a charlar…no se como paso todo…solo se que la vida la trajo a mi.. es hermosa jasper.. una niña hermosa-

-niña? Has dicho niña?-siempre yéndome de boca, solo asentí- quieres decir entonces que no paso nada a moyores entre ustedes? Verdad?-

-estas demasiado pregunton Jasper! No es de caballeros hablar de eso!-

-deja la caballerosidad a un lado y contéstame!- solo guarde silencio- no! No lo hagas… no contestes… tu cara lo dice todo… pero …como pudiste! Te volviste loco? Si es una estafadora? Si quiere extorsionarte para que no vallas preso? Cuantos años exactamente tiene?

- tiene exactamente 17 años, no va a extorsionarme ni mandarme preso.. es demasiado pura para hacer algo malo…además cumple la mayoría de edad en una semana.

-Porque estas tan seguro?

-sus ojos eran un libro abierto! Es igual de hermosa por dentro como afuera

-No debiste comportarte asi! Debiste comportarte como un profesional..-lo detuve en seco

-suficiente Jasper! He estado toda la noche diciéndome lo mismo pero no…se que si el tiempo volviera atrás volvería a actuar del mismo modo..no me arrepiento.. hacerla mujer me ha hecho sentir único

-lamento informarte que..estas irrevocablemente enamorado pero me temo que debes alejarte de ella o andarte con cuidado, no puede enterarse taña ni tu abuelo porque el cree que te casaras con ella…también debes cuidarte de los paparatzis..esto es demasiado arriesgado Edward puedes perderlo todo-

-Lo se! Una parte de mi lo dice pero la otra se muere por verla. Voy a terminar esta especie de "relación" que tengo con tania

-esta niña sabe quien eres?

-no! Bela solo sabe mi nombre y yo el de ella , nada de apellidos

-bien. Te recomiendo que lo averigues para investigar a fondo quien es y.. termina con esos papeles y vamos a buscar a alice para comer algo!- no me gusto eso de mandarla a investigar pero tenia que entender a Jasper solo estaba cuidando del mi pellejo- Edward solo quiero que te cuides en poco tiempo me ire a forks porque alice quiere abrir una butique también alla aprovechando que esta tu mama, estare un tiempo fuera de aquí.. asique tienes que ver por ti

- bien entiendo! Dejemos este tema! vamos a buscar a esa enana!-


	9. Chapter 9

Bela pov

Llegamos tarde a la cursada! Se nos pegaron las sabanas! Angela estaba justo a mi lado cuando ingresamos al aula. .todos me miraban.. esto era indignante.. seguro la noticia corrió como pólvora.

Intente poner todo de mi en esa clase pero no entendí nada esto era absurdo.. ni siquiera con Mike me paso esto… no puedo dejar de pensar en Edward.. ni siquiera he dormido bien por su culpa…¿por su culpa? A quien engañas Isabela te mueres por llamarlo.. por saber si te echo de menos

La clase paso entre medio de una pelea mental entre "yo y mi otro yo". Al tocar el timbre nos dimos prisa a salir. Entre al bufete a servirme algo.. en la fila oi un par de comentarios

-valla parece que la cieguita abrió los ojos!o eso es lo que se comenta!

-si! Pero la muy tonta al parecer no se ha dado cuenta que su rival estaba en su clase! Jajaja por favor, no se puede ser tan estúpida! Por eso Mike prefirió a otra!- angela no aguanto mas y se volteo a responder

-pedazo de cacatúas tienen el oficio de chusmas! Ganarían millones si alguien pagaran por jetonas- les aventó el vaso de agua que llevaba en la mano

-angela, ya calmate- intervine- deja que sigan hablando yo también me divertí mucho ese dia… no necesito a Mike para nada…- nos fuimos a la biblioteca

Fue increíble ver como todos se reian por lo que angela le hizo a esas dos

Llegamos a departamento muy tarde pero angela tuvo que irse por que su novio ben la llamo!me dipuse a hacerme una comida liviana y me debatia entre llamar a edward o olvidarlo para siempre,cerre los ojos y ahí apareció un recuerdo:

-cielo..relajate.. hare que esto sea inolvidable para ti y para mi! –

Podía recordar a la perfeccion el tono de su voz… definitivamente jamas podría olvidarlo! Fue el primero pensé… tal ves si… no! No podría ni imaginarme con otro

Trate de envolverme en la cocina y ni siquiera fui consiente de como, pero ya había marcado su número y el tono estaba dado, solo restaba esperar… necesitaba escucharlo

-gracias al cielo! Estaba comenzando a creer que jamas me llamarías-

-como sabes quien te habla?

-quien mas me llamaría en privado, que cierta señorita que no quiso darme su numero de teléfono?

-mmm! Entiendo! –lo sentí sonreir, casi podía imaginarlo

-como ha estado tu dia?

-bueno.. preferiría no hablar de el… como ha estado el tuyo?

-alguien te hizo algo que no quieres hablarme del tuyo?-

-vamos a tener una conversación de puras preguntas sin respuestas?

-claro que no! Solo me preocupas! mi dia fue con demasiado trabajo y muy cansadora! Tengo ganas de verte!- dios… dime que no estoy soñando…

-Bela? Estas ahí?

-si! Lo siento solo me fui por un instante… no se si sria buena idea vernos- me moria de ganas pero en el fondo esto me daba miendo… nisiquiera se quien es..

-porque no? Me tienes miedo?- miedo que se creía?

-por supuesto que no! No tengo porque tenerte miedo-

-oh! Solo lo digo porque esa es la impresión que das…

-Ya te dije no!

-ok! Si no me tienes miedo te espero mañana a las 14 hs en club jacks… ve tranquila! no pieso morderte.. por el momento..

-oye!

-que descanses princesa!- oh! Me colgó? Me colgó! Furiosa,furiosa,furiosa!.. oh! Me llamo princesa

Edward pov

Luego de almorzar con jasper y alice me fui al hospital, allí el dia estuvo agotador no nos dio ni un respiro. Llegue a casa ancioso.. deje mi celular cerca de la ducha no quería perder ese llamado que esperado todo el dia

El tiempo paso Sali de la ducha cene y nada.. el teléfono seguía igual.. no debi venirme sin su teléfono soy un idiota

Cálmate Edward ya va a llamar….lo hara… tiene que hacerlo.. Necesito escucharla para poder dormir.. mientras analizaba lo que mi conciencia decía me preguntaba en que momento me convertí en un terrible estúpido! Se supone que las mujeres me buscaban a mi no yo a ellas… esto no es normal… a quién diablos le importa lo único que quiero es que llame….

Tome un libro y me puse a leer… debía entretenerme… ya no va a llamar me dije… pero de un momento a otro sonó y por fin pude escuchar su vos… fue fascinante charlar con ella un rato.. sobre todo me encanto el método de dominación que utilice ..luego corte el teléfono para no que no tenga posibilidad de rechazarme..

Decidido .. a dormir.. el día de mañana tiene que llegar pronto porque tengo que verla

Iba a aguantarme hasta mañana para subirles un nuevo capítulo pero recibí tantos reviews que me obligue a escribir! Me alegra que les guste la historia! Yuuko la historia sigue! Falta bastante aun no empezó lo fascinante diría yo! Me encantaron los revies… me hacen feliz.. jaja esto es muy loco! imagínense lo que debe sentir stephenie que creo estos personajes! Gracias a todos por dejar un comentario especialmente a LUZ. C.C, eso de llamar la atención me gusto.. me pasa también con algunos autores! Bueno les dejo ahora si no se hasta cuando, ando a mi! Besoos

Pd: ESPERO + REVIEWS


	10. Chapter 10

Bela pov

Dormí esplendida soñando con él... tanto que me dio bronca despertar… hoy voy a verlo… se que esto esta no esta bien… se suponía que no nos volveríamos a ver… pero el quiere verme... y yo…yo también

-Que me hiciste Edward- ufff…te ha hecho el amor tontita!...

Ok! Será mejor que me cambie para llegar a mi clase antes de seguir debatiendo con mi otro yo!

Mientras entraba al hall de la universidad escuche murmurar a un par de personas sobre lo mío con Mike… esto sí que es molesto...nadie tiene otra cosa que hacer?... una vez adentro ahí estaba me encontré con el... y venia hacia mi

-que haces aquí Mike?

-que sucede? Acaso el idiota ese te compro la universidad? – seguí de largo no quería escucharlo.- adonde crees que vas… tengo que hablar contigo

-dime que quieres y déjame en paz!-

-bien… veras… puedo encargarme de aclarar lo que sucedió entre nosotros en el pueblo... obviamente a mi manera… si no me das lo que quiero...-

-oh! Eres un desgraciado… no entiendo como pude estar contigo durante tanto tiempo… que es lo que quieres? Que me acueste contigo?-

-algo parecido…- su sonrisa era malévola- quiero que te cases conmigo-

-definitivamente te volviste loco… que carajos te pasa para que quieres que me case contigo no te soporto… y es evidente que prefieres otro tipo de mujer o... mujerzuela mejor dicho-

-no te estoy pidiendo opinión querida- tomo mi brazo con fuerza me estaba haciendo daño-te daré un tiempo prudente para que lo pienses... aunque no tendrías mucho que pensar…si no quieres quedar delante todo el pueblo como golfa! Te imaginas... pobre de tu padre….piensalo... después de todo te casarías con uno de los hacendados de forks

-suéltame imbécil me dañas… que me sueltes-

-suelta a Isabela ahora mismo o voy a dejar tu trajecito como salido de tintorería con mi yogurt!- gracias a dios! Ángela me salvo! Mike me soltó

-deberías buscarte otras amistades... no dejare que esta mala influencia te visite cuando seas mi esposa… adiós bela... Piensa en lo que te dije- me dio un beso a la fuerza el muy desgraciado.

-aja! Por favor… adiós enfermo… por favor definitivamente se golpeó la cabeza jaja casarse? Ajaja …- la cara de Ángela se fue desfigurando y perdió la risa cuando vio la mía- él estaba bromeando verdad?- solo emprendí camino enfrascada en mi asunto -bela no me dejes hablando sola, que esta pasando aquí? Porque dijo eso?

-me amenazo... va a dejarme como una zorra en todo forks si no me caso…las lagrimas comenzaron a caer... mi padre perdería la jefatura... mi madreo va a odiarme...

-tranquila bela algo se nos va a ocurrir... no desesperes- limpie mis lagrimas y realce mi orgullo... algo se me tendría que ocurrir… no podría casarme con el- bela entremos la clase esta por comenzar y ya no te preocupes...

La clase paseo muy rápido y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa... asique Sali de ahí decidida a ver a edward y olvidar toda esta maldita situación.

-Almorzamos?

-lo siento Ang! No puedo tengo... un compromiso-

-oh! Por esa sonrisita es un compromiso estupendo-

-si lo que quieres es saber si voy a verlo! es un rotundo SI-

-bien! No pierdas más tu tiempooo, recuerda llegar a la clase de las seis-

Angela se marchó y yo me tome un bus al dichoso club...

Cuando ingrese… me di cuenta que no podía preguntar a la recepcionista por un Edward sin apellido… asique marque su número y el vino a mi búsqueda… cuando me vio... se porto muy cortes... como si fuera un caballero...nada de besos ni abrasos.. que habría cambiado? Tal vez no quería que nadie nos viera... no lo se…

-Adelante! Siéntete cómoda.!. me tome el atrevimiento de pedir la comida!

-De acuerdo!

-quieres que almorcemos primero o te llevo a recorrer el cubículo?

-recorramos!-y asi lo hicimos… este cubículo era hermoso.. su familia debería tener mucho dinero para disponer de esta exclusividad.. era como un spa…. Algo para relajarse.. tenia una pequeña piscina climatizada.. al lado un jacuzzi ..

-Wow…es asombrosa!

- Si! venimos aquí con mi familia cuando necesitamos desenchufarnos!

-Tengo mucho apetito será mejor que almorcemos si no quieres que te coma como un lobo!- ouch! Eso no sonó bien Isabel… y al parecer el noto esta sonriendo. De los nervios intente entrar ir hacia adentro pero el me dio vuelta bruscamente y me arrincono contra la pared..

-bueno! Si tu eres la lba estaría gustoso de saciar tu apetito..- por dios malditas mejillas las sentía arder..- me encanta cuando te sonrojas

-no quise decir eso.. ósea que sonara tan ..mal

-que sucede porque estas tan distante?.. es por que no te salude diferente en la recepción?- no dije nada! Porque tenia que ser tan perceptivo- si es por eso discúlpame.. es solo que no puedo dejar que me vean con…. al menos no hasta que cumplas 18.. me disculpas?

-ibas a decir con una niña! no es cierto? Eso es lo que ibas a decir..

-eso eres bela! Una hermosa niña..

-NO! No soy una niña… estas tan viejo que olvidaste tomar la pastilla de la memoria?- maldita sea porque se rie

-te ves hermosa cuando te enojas! Asique.. eres toda una mujer?- lo estaba preguntando el muy idiota?

-eso es lo que soy

-bien! Demuéstramelo.. y dame un beso.. uno de esos que solo una "MUJER" puede dar-

Lo tome del cuello y lo traje a mi.. le aria pagar por tratarme de niña….hice todo lo que una mujer hace.. lo tenia comiendo de mi mano estaba excitado podía sentirlo y sus jadeos me lo decían.. yo también lo estaba.. pero me iba a cobrar.. lo deje jadeando contra la pared y me gire..

-La comida se enfriará!- lo deje diciendo un juramento y entre al living

Se seto frente a mi en la pequeña mesa. Sus ojos estaban llenos de deseo.. o eso es lo que yo creía.. aun asi comimos a gusto.. salimos al jardín nuevamente y hablamos de trivialidades.. me conto como estaba formada su familia y yo la mia.. me encantaba conocerlo a pesar de que no habían detalles y asi estaba bien.

Edward pov

La estábamos pasando genial! Estar con ella era tocar el cielo.

-Tengo que irme! Entro a una clase de economía financiera!

-No puedes irte! Harias sufrir a mi corazón!- la hice reir a carcajadas

-Si claro cómo no!- ella tomaba su bolso y se alistaba

-Bela por favor no te vallas! Quédate- no podía permitir que se valla, los siguientes días no podría verla porque me necesitaban en la empresa y en el hospital.. ella tenia que quedarse conmigo hoy!

-lo siento! Me la pase genial y me encantaría pero no puedo faltar, porque no entiendo nada de esa materia, necesito esa clase-

- Bueno! Yo podría hacer de profesor y darte una "CLASE"!- ella comenzó a reir y antes de que interrumpiera dije: te aseguro que mi técnica de estudio hara que no te olvides de la clase jamás!

-tu? Jaja Edward eres medico..que saben los médicos de economía financiera- los médicos probablemente nada pero uno que era director de una empresa mucho! No iba a decirle eso…por supuesto que no

-creeme, podría sorprenderte!- solo me miro extrañada… asique no la deje pensar mas y la tome en mis brazos.. ella necesitaba una clase y yo como buen profesor se la iba a dar.

Ufff! Soy mala, mala, mala! No voy a mentirles lo hice queriendo! Se que es un capitulo largo pero creo que cuando lleguen al final ansiaran leer el prox.. claro! Si quieren saber cómo estuvo la clase de Edward! No me odien! Se las kiere!


	11. Chapter 11

La tome en mis brazos tan rápido que puede observar su sorpresa.. la suste... pero el susto le duro poco la sentí perdida en mi… y eso me gustaba.. sus labios eran deliciosos, sobre mi la lleve a la pequeña recamará del cubículo… ella reaccionó.

-edward..

-ssshhh, tego que dal una clase señorita, asique será mejor que preste atención y que sea bien aprendida!- comencé a quitar su camisa y besar sus hombros… su cuello

- Edward por… favor-

-no quiero tener que castigarla por interrumpir mi clase…

-se… supone que mi clase…-jadeaba-…. es de economía…

-exacto! Ese es el tema a abordar!- besaba cada rincón de su piel ya me había desecho de su ropa solo falba la interior… pero comencé a quítame mi camisa mientras besaba su abdomen.. era hermosa y me volvia loco… loco como ninguna. Una vez que me desice de mi ropa segui por su sostén y me detuve allí deleitando su hermosura… esto le gustaba estaba seguro que si. Ella se retorcia de bajo de mi.. decendi por su abdomen y quite su braga ella estaba exquisitamente lista para mi…pero quería disfrutarla mas… y tenia una lección de economía que dar..

Mientras besaba sus piernas comencé:

-bien…para entender el concepto de economía financiera- segia recorriendo su cuerpo- debes saber que es distinguida más a fondo de otros ramas de la economía por su "concentración en las actividades monetarias" - volvi a sus pechos y los bese… ella era mia, solo mia… y tenia que marcar mi posesión, mordí levemente su pezón a sentí excitada por completo- actividades en las cuales el "dinero de un tipo o de otro es probable aparecer en ambos lados de un comercial".

-no puedo creer que estes haciendo esto…- jadeba.. como me gustaba

-no tienes que creerlo cielo… solo presta atención… apréndelo…siéntelo..- fui a sus labios no aguantaba mas…abri sus piernas y me posicione en ella… y daba pequeños besos en su cuello y oreja- Las preguntas tratadas por la disciplina…-jadeo-se enmarcan típicamente en términos del "tiempo, de la incertidumbre- jadeo- de opciones- jadeo- y de la información".

Comencé a entar en ella… estaba un poco tensa… es entendible era nueva en esto.. al instante se relajo..comence a envestirla lentamente

-tiempo- envestida - Tiempo: el dinero ahora se negocia para el dinero en el futuro.

incertidumbre (o riesgo): - envestida- La cantidad de dinero que se transferirá en el futuro es incierta.

Opciones: - envestida-un partido a la transacción puede tomar una decisión en una hora más última que afecte transferencias subsecuentes del dinero

Información: - envestida- el conocimiento del futuro puede reducir, o eliminar posiblemente, la incertidumbre asociada al valor monetario futuro

La sentí como quería… ahora si era completamente una mujer… había logrado que se sintiera única! La sentí venir y yo me fui con ella.

Me recosté sobre su pecho… me faltaba el aire… mientras me volteaba con ella en brazos no aguante mas y le pregunte: - que le parecio mi clase señorita bela- ella me contesto con su vos entrecortada por la respiración

-verá! Nunca antes… tuve una clase igual profesor… me han quedado… muy en claro los… conceptos…

-que bien! Esa era la intención!-

-Es una técnica estupenda! –

-si realmente lo es… sobre todo cuando… necesito que una alumna de ojos café entienda la temática a la perfección.- ella ropio en risas yo… yo volví a robar sus labios… esperé a que se durmiera para poder dormir tranquilo no quería que se marchara y me dejara durmiendo solo. No se porque pero esta sensación de necesitarla junto a mi me estaba preocupando

Bueno para que vean que no soy tan malita! Solo las deje esperando un dia! karla clln gracias por tu review! Me imagino que ahora además de preguntarte quien no quiere un maestro asi? Te estaras preguntando… y quien no quiere una clase asi? Jaja yo… no la olvidaría jamas jaja!

Gente muchos besoos! Y gracias por alegrar mi dia con sus rews!


	12. Chapter 12

Bela pov

Estaba despertándome y un intenso aroma a café inundo mis sentidos. Delicioso pensé! Abri mis ojos el no estaba al lado mio y el silencio entero me daba un feo presentimiento de que el no estaba allí. Lo llame pero no contesto, la puerta del baño estaba abierta, me envolví en las sabanas y me puse a buscarlo. Efectivamente se había ido, sobre una mesa ratona del cubículo había un desayuno que olia exquisito y una nota "lamento tener que dejarte princesa, pero tengo un asunto de familia que atender, entre el tabajo y un viaje que estoy obligado a hacer no podré verte en los días siguientes. Gracias por compartir el dia de ayer conmigo! La llave del cubículo esta sobre la mesa de luz llevala contigo y me la entregas la próxima ves que nos veamos! el desayuno y las flores son para ti, espero te gusten

Llegare a tiempo para el sábado, espero que me llames y me invites a tu cumpleaños!"

-dios mio! Se acuerda…. Se acuerda de mi cumpleaños… oh! Soy feliiizzz- segui leyendo..

"Pd: te ves hermosa cuando duermes! Sobre todo… cuando dices mi nombre dormida"

edward

-rayos! Maldita sea porque tengo que hablar dormida… esto no es justo.. no

Tome el desayuno y me di una ducha! Estaba claro que hoy no tendría un profesor particular asique tendría que ir a la universidad! Sali del cubículo llevándome mi ramo de flores.. la recepcionista me despidió con una sonrisita muy sarcástica para mi gusto, pero nada iba a arruinar mi dia!

Llegue a mi apartamento me cambie y Sali con urgencia a mi clase! Llegue y la clase estaba suspendida! Que esxtraño angela no me había avisado nada! Busque mi celular en el bolso y allí estaba, apagado? Cuando lo apague? Abra sido … Edward? Lo prendi y ahí estaba 10 llamadas perdidas de angela y un millón de mataria! La llame.

-valla! Esto de no atender el teléfono se te esta haciendo costumbre!

-ang! Lo siento no so quiera me di cuenta… discúlpame no quise hacerlo!

-te voy a disculpar en cuando pongas tu culo aquí y me digas donde anduviste y haciendo que!

-ok! De acuerdo.. donde estas? En la biblioteca de la universidad… date prisa

Finalmente entre y allí estaba!

-Hola!- puse mi cara de perrito mojado

-esa cara no funciona conmigo! Abre tu boca o este perro rabioso va a morderte

-ok! Pero primero contéstame que ha sucedido para que angela weber venga a la biblioteca- me eche a reir ella jamas pisaba una

-bueno resulta… que el maldito viejo de economía quiere una deficnicion exacta de que es la economía financiera y lo que dice en interner no lo entiendo… y para colmo lo que dicen los libros menos… que vamos a hacer bela?

-bueno… tal ves yo pueda explicarte..- me puse como tomate

-tu? Estas de broma?- desde cuando sabes tu la definición?

-desde ayer…

-vamos bela! Vas a decirme que estuviste estudiando como una santa y no viste a Edward?

-bueno!- esto era perder los estrivos… estaba transpirando de tan solo explicarle- estuve estudiando, no presisamente como una santa, y si vi a Edward… el fue mi profesor.

Edward pov

Me dirijia la casona que mi familia tenia saliendo de Jacksonville mis padres habían vendido de viaje a atender unos asuntos y acordamos entre todos asistir a una sena familiar. Acababa de dejar a bela en el club y realmente quería quedarme allí, no se por que pero alejarme de ella me molestaba demasiado. Mañana tendría guardia en el hospital y el jueves viajaría los Angeles donde se encontraba tenia que terminar lo que fuera que tenia con ella, no podía llamarlo relación pero en fin esto iba a terminar. Necesitaba el campo libre para ganarme la confianza de Bela.

Llegando a casa salio la enana a recibirme

-Hola niño bonito! Aquí viene la mujer de tu vida… dime quien es la mas bonita de este mundo?

-sin duda Isabela- pensé! -Ouch! Que haces?- de modo que estaba pensando con la voz en alto como un idiota, si asi hablaban los enamorados me tendría que cuidar!

-salgo luciéndote mi ultime cracion, mi hermoso vestido, hablo de la mujer de tu vida, de quien es la mas bonita y nombras a cualquiera?... se supone que soy tu hermana…no..-la pare en seco-

-ESCUCHA ALICE!- creo que grite demasiado fuerte o era la histeria de mi hermana porque todos empezaron a salir.- bela no es una cualquiera-

-no claro que no! De seguro es una dama como tu amiguita taña que se mete con uno y con otro mientras anda contigo-

-ALICE YA!- esa fue mi madre… interviniendo por nosotros- que sucede aquí que están como perros, desde cuando se comportan asi?

-es el madre! Nunca le ha dado tanta importancia a una mujer, ni si quiera a taña y míralo me acaba de gritar por una tal bela o isabela como sea….

-hijo?

-no quise gritarle… la llamo… "cualquiera" madre, y no voy a permitírselo

- he llamado cualquiera a taña, se lo he dicho en su cara y tu jamas me has retado ahora lo haces por una desconocida? Eres patético defendiendo una chimiltrufia…

-NO VUELVAS A LLAMARLA ASI! será mejor que me valla madre…

.irte? irte porque la llame asi?...- alice salio corriendo en llanto hacia adentro. Jasper y mi padre fueron tras ella.

-hijo- intervino mi madre- será mejor que se pidandisculpas… ella te adora.. solo esta celosa… sabes que es una gran niña con cuerpo de mujer..

-tienes razón madre hablaré con ell! Soy un estúpido!.

-no! No estas actuando como estúpido… por primera vez en en mi vida veo a mi niño poniendo delante otra mujer que no sea tu familia.

-eso esta mal madre?

-no! Eso es estar irrevocablemente enamorado hijo.- ella era hermosa! Me conocía como ninguna! La levante en brazos y la samarrie un poco antes de entrar! Me sentía feliz! ahora tenia que arreglar las cosas con alice.

Bueno gente! Aca otro cap! Les comento que faltan unos cuantos capítulos ! Todavía falta un distanciamiento entre Edward y bela! Y no será por Mike… se las dejo pikando! Porfis dejen reviews a ver que piensan de la historia! Tal vez no actualice hasta después del sábado porque tengo que rendir! :(

Hasta el prox cap! Pliss mas rews! bsoosss


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13

Me encontré a alice en el vivero de la casona, a mamá y alice le encantaba la naturaleza, sabia que la encotraria ahi

-alice quiero disculparme contigo- su maquillaje estaba corrido por las lagrimas

-te va a salir caro!-sonrio- ¿tan importante es que la prefieres a ella?¿estas..

-completamente enamorado alice, no se como sucedió pero… muero por hacer cosas que antes no hacia, quisiera presentársela a ti, a mama, a todos… es mas… ahora, si sueño con ser padre algún dia-

-oh! No puedo creerlo… jamas te escuche hablar asi… perdiste la cafeza!

-solo la cabeza? Lo he perdido todo, pienso en ella 24hs al dia-

-Como es ella?

-te agradara! Solo tengo que ganarme su confianza y luego la traeré a casa! No es ningún prototipo como taña, ella es pequeña, ojos color chocolate y un cabello encantadoramente castaño y… antes de que preguntes no la conoces, no es de nuestro circulo social…

-aja! Muero por ver la cara de taña cuando se entere! Iupi! Me haces felizzz hermanito, ¿ya se lo dijiste?-

-No. pasado mañana viajo a los Angeles para hablar con ella.

-mmm… yo que tu ni me gasto en ir hasta alla! Una llamada es suficiente.-

-no Alice, no teníamos nada formal, se le pdria decir relación abierta… no se! Pero le debo un minimo de respeto! Esto debe terminar como lo que empezó, mutuo acuerdo.

Pasamos un dia genial, en familia pero todo llega a su fin asique me encontraba en casa sobre el sofá esperando que ella llamara. Necesitaba oírla para poder descarzar.

-vamos bela llama! Hazlo…-y como si estuviéramos conectados el teléfono sonó. Un numero "desconocido" me daba indicio de quien era

-hola princesa! Como estas?

-valla! Atiendes asi todas tus llamadas?

-no! En lo absoluto… solo cuando figura un "desconocido". Porque quien mas querria ocultarse de mi que una hermosa castaña ojos color café?- podría jurar que sus mejillas ardian

-bieno… hare un esfuerzo y te creeré…-los dos reimos y luego hubo un silencio.- bueno solo te llamaba para… no lo se! Darte… las… buenas noches-

-sabes? Casi podría jurar que tus mejillas arden y tus manos traspiran… por eso tartamudeas…me encantaría tenerte cerca para verte…

-no es cierto! No estoy roja… tu no me conoces

-eres demasiado mala para las mentiras- los dos reimos

-bueno… tengo que colgar pero quería agradecerte los detalles de las flores, el desayuno… todo Edward, gracias.

-crei que me agradecerías por la clase mas que por otra cosa!

-oh! Por dios Edward!...- ahora si estaría echa tomate.- tengo… tengo… adiós! Que te valla bien en el viaje…- colgó. No podía dejar de reir me gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

El dia siguiente cagado de trabajo se paso rápido, ahora bajaba de un vuelo que me trajo a los Angeles. Tome un taxi a la casa de la madre de taña, seguramente se encontraba ahí. Su madre me recibió atenta como siempre.

-maria, como esta? Tanto tiempo.-una mujer simpática a la que le importaban demasiado las clases sociales

-Bien querido! Taña se pondrá feliz cuando regrese!-

-no se encuentra? La he llamado pero su celular me envía al buzon automáticamente-

-o! es tan despistada que se le olvido decirte que adonde viajo a hacer una secion de fotos no hay seña- esto si que era una mala noticia

-entiendo! Cuando regresará?

-dijo que seria una semana o dos…

-yo tengo que regresar si o si para este fin de semana, no podre esperarla… asique creo que será correcto hablar con usted para la valla preparando, poniendo al tanto…

-al tanto de que?

-usted sabia que su hija y yo hemos mantenido una especie de "relación" sin que sea realmente un compromiso, yo vine hasta aquí para… que de este modo podamos terminarlo de una manera amable sin malos entendidos…

-estas dejando a mi hija? No puedes hacerle eso… ella sueña en casarse contigo

-disculpe maría, jamás hemos hablado de eso, será mejor que me valla, por favor déjela al tanto y si quiere hablar ella conmigo por respeto a lo que fue, ella sabe dónde encontrarte. Pero esto se terminó. que tenga buena noche señora.- Sali de ahí escuchando que me llamaba a gritos… esa señora era peor que su hija…

Mi vuelo era para mañana por la tarde asique llegaría tarde a Jacksonville, me esperaban arduas horas esperando ver a mi princesa. Anoche bela no llamo y no pude pegar ojo, porque no lo hizo?… tal vez piensa que estoy ocupado… hoy tal ves llame o el sábado para invitarme a su cumpleaños…este tiempo que tenia en los angeles me la pasaría buscando regalos para Bela, en una joyería encontré un corazón para que dentro ponga alguna foto… encontre un peluche enorme , y además compre un portarretrato para poner una foto nuestra que nos sacamos en el parque de diversiones.

De regreso a casa espere toda la noche su llamada, escuchaba su vos en mi mente… y me dormi en el sofá esperando su llamada… pero cuando desperté cai en la cuenta... bela nunca llamo… esto no me daba buena espina… sobre todo cuando al dia siguiente la noche del sábado, su cumpleaños… eran las 23hs y ella ni siquiera me llamo…

**Bueno! Espero disculpen la demora! Se me ha complicado escribir! Gracias a toda la gente linda x sus rr! Especialmente a :** **karla clln , Sonitha Cullen , ElizabethCullen.21 Reinas sus rr me hicieron muy bien! Graxs!**

**Ailin efectivamente voy a obviar tu review porque realmente no sabia que la historia aparece como completa, no dispongo de mucho tiempo para analizar el sistema de fanfiction, apenas lo tengo para escribir, tampoco voy a corregir mis signos de exclamación porque a mi me gusta así! Si tanto delirio te causa es corta! NO LEAS! Y si te " comiste el viaje con lo de complete" pues… se un poquito mas inteligente y checa en la extensión de capítulos a ver si dice "fin"… yo suelo hacerlo por las dudas cuando leo y en definitiva permíteme darte un concejo ya que tu rew traía mas de uno: leer un poco mas no cuesta nada, mi perfil dice esto: "****Se hace lo mejor posible! asique si algo esta mal...no malgasten su tiempo criticando..". hay manera mas amables que las tuyas de decir algo! Pero de todas maneras te agradezco que me hallas puesto al tanto de complete**


	14. Chapter 14

Edward pov

No me quede a razonar opciones, tome las llaves de mi Aston y Sali de mi apartamento. Al llegar al edificio de Bela el portero me recibió y me informo que todos se habían ido de su visita de cumpleaños, claro que yo no era tan íntimo de ella como para saber quiénes eran "todos". Me informo que Bela no estaba en su apartamento y eso me freno el corazón… pero luego dijo; -"ella esta en la terraza del edificio, esta prohibido subir ahí, pero como se que ella es sensata, la dejo estar ahí cuando lo necesite"

-gracias! La buscare ahí… permiso-

-adelante chico! –subi las escaleras y lo oí decir a lo lejos -a ver si logra darle luz a esos ojitos color chocolate- no sé qué estaba sucediendo con Bela, solo espero que sea lo que sea, no me aleje de ella.

Ahí la encontré, estaba de espaldas mirando la ciudad, y no me aguante mas, me acerque sin hacer ruido y le dije:

-¿porque nunca llamaste? – ella se exalto pero quedo de espaldas, paso sus manos en su cara antes de girar, pero ni con eso pudo ocultar, que estuvo llorando.

-¿como sabias que estaba aquí?

-eso no contesta mi pregunta bela.

-lo siento, es que no ha sido… un gran día.

-se que no tengo porque pedirte explicaciones, y tal vez no lo entiendas pero siento que tengo derechos sobre ti… y me gustaría reclamarte, esto no fue justo… estuve esperando tu llamado… pero nunca llego, quería llamarte pero no tenía tu número… necesito..-ella me interrumpió.

-no tienes derechos sobre mi, ni yo… sobre ti… y- esta vez fui yo quien interrumpió, tenia que dejarle esto en claro

-estas equivocada Bela, si tengo derechos sobre ti- ella me miraba sorprendida, y negaba con su cabeza- si! Si lo tengo, eres mia solo mia- me acercaba y su respiración acelerada confirmaba lo que pensaba.- lo ves? Por qué te cuesta respirar? Que otra cosa, hay aquí, que te ponga nerviosa a parte de mi?

-NO ESTOY… NERVIOSA.

-no? Por favor vela… deja de jugar… porque parpadeas? Porque tu reparación es agitada? Podría jurar que tienes tus manos transpiradas.

Por favor Edward… solo..-

-no! No voy a dejarlo asi- le demostraría que me necesita tanto como yo a ella- ¿qué sucedió para que te olvides de mí en tan poco tiempo? dímelo… porque estoy dispuesto a hacer lo imposible para que nunca me olvides

Bela pov

Olvidar… jamás lo olvide… todos estos días lo único que pensé en cómo sacarlo de mi mente. Si lo hubiese olvidado esto no dolería. Cómo iba a explicarle que esto de un momento a otro tendría que acabar… como le diría que mis padres llegaron a Jacksonville a felicitarme porque se suponía que iba a comprometerme para carme… maldito Mike… no se qué hacer… no soy alguien que se deje manipular, pero mi padre no merecía eso… Mike le sacaría su estabilidad económica y seria la vergüenza de mi padre si Mike ensuciaba mi reputación… con qué clase de desgraciado me había metido. Al dia siguiente que Edward se fue mama llamo para planificar mi boda, no lo podía creer y hoy estuvieron aquí, con Mike fingiendo que todo estaba bien, que éramos novios. Una pesadilla. No se que debía hacer… Y ahora sus palabras… soy suya…de eso no tengo dudas..

-no necesitas hacer ningún imposible…porque…-malditas lágrimas, me traicionaban- no creo poder… olvidarte- se acercó a mi, seco mi lagrima con su mano y yo mori en ella… solo necesitaba a el…en sus brazos no era consiente de tiempo… ni lugar

No se como porque nos dominó la inconciencia, pero el estaba en mi cama y me tenia abrazada junto a el como nunca, me sentía presa de el y de sus ojos que me miraban con ternura, miedos… dudas… y amor... no podría estar equivocada.

-Bela… sin pedir permiso… me robaste el corazón… ya no te alejes de mi… sea lo que sea lo afrontaremos juntos…- de mis ojos solo caian lágrimas, el era maravilloso conmigo y yo… yo no se que seria de mi... lo único que sabia, es que cuando estaba con el, nada importaba, solo el pudo transformar el cumpleaños mas horrible al mas hermoso de todos! El me hizo el amor, lo cambio todo en un instante… transformo mi pesadilla en un cuento perfecto… y ojala esto nunca acabe estar con el me hacia feliz… pero de que manera podría afrontar esto con el…

-No vas a decirme que sucedió Bela? Aun estas preocupada… tal vez yo pueda ayudarte…

-no! No puedes ayudarme…es solo un problema familiar…

-entiendo! Sea lo que sea se solucionará! Duerme princesa!- y asi lo hice, necesitaba descansar y desde que el se fue no pude hacerlo porque tenia mil tormentos.

Al dia siguiente desperté y el no estaba en la cama… su perfume estaba impregnado en mis sabanas…sentí ruido en la cocina y ahí lo encontré…haciendo un rico desayuno..

-esta vez si lo hice yo!- sonreímos los dos?- como dormiste hermosa?

-muy bien! Mejor que nunca… me senté en el desayunero y el sirviendo dijo

-Espero no molestes porque este entrometido se haya metido en tu cocina!

-Claro que no!- cuando terminamos de desayunar el se paró y trajo un paquete que estaba en la sala.

-Es para ti! Espero que hayas pasado un "feliz cumpleaños"-

-no debiste…. Además nada se comparará al regalo que trajiste ayer por la noche…- no se como hice para decir eso…pero seguro estaba como tomate, su sonrisa era única

-si debo! Y ya no digas mas… ábrelo

-un hermoso oso estaba dentro del paquete- es precioso!-adentro había una cajita con un colgante corazón… Edward abrió el corazón y adentro estábamos los dos en el parque de diversiones… no me salían palabras, solo mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba muy sentimental últimamente… el me beso…

se que esta mal… porque ya no veo a mis padres todos los días pero estaba feliz de que se hayan ido después de festejar en familia mi cumpleaños,… necesitaba estar con edward para estar tranquila Nos duchamos juntos y decidimos que el domingo sería nuestro, paseamos por todos lados , realmente estaba enamorada. debia admitirlo!

Pasaron tres semanas, Mike siguió molestando por teléfono, pero no me importaba, no podría estar con el tendría que entenderlo, o al menos yo mantenía esa esperanza… en todo este tiempo Edward y yo nos fuimos conociendo mas, era un tiempo maravilloso… el insistia en conocer mi nombre completo cosas de mi y demás pero aun no sabia que me deparaba el destino con Mike, solo sabia que apenas el desistiera de joderme yo le permitiría contarme de su familia, de su vida, donde trabajaba… todo absolutamente todo de el… y yo me abriría por completo porque confiaba en el…pero no quería conocerlo del todo por ahora por miedo a sentirme obligada a dejarlo y recordar todo de el como un tormento.

Hoy era un dia fabuloso! Me quedaría a dormir en casa de Edward!iria temprano porque alquilaríamos juntos unas películas y las veríamos ahí… no es que durante este tiempo no me hubiera quedado a dormir solo que es la primera vez que lo planeábamos como si fuéramos novios. Durante todo este tiempo Edward comenzó a cuidarse, porque yo desistí de ir al ginecólogo, era vergonzoso para mi aunque reconozco que de un momento a otro debía hacerlo.

Llegue a a su apartamento y el venia entrando su Aston a la cochera… se bajó y le dio las llaves al de servicio…

-hermosa tendrás que disculparme pero se me hizo tarde! Tuve una urgencia en el hospital

-no hay problema doctor… -reimos…y me beso como solo el sabia hacerlo

Ya dentro del departamento me abalance a una cesta de frutas que vi sobre la mesa! Si que estaban deliciosas…

-Valla! Tienes habre… podemos dejar lo de las películas y te llevo a cenar…

-no! No es necesario…solo se me antojo porque las vi deliciosas… vallamos por las películas…

-ok! Pero deja que me duche primero y luego vamos… no te… invito a que nos duchemos juntos porque llegaríamos a club video cuando este cerrando pero tal vez te lo pueda ofrecer mañana cuando depretemos…

-edward ya! Solo ve …-salio de la sala riéndose como loco

- ponte cómoda cielo… estás en tu casa…ya regreso.

Edward pov

Cuando Sali de la ducha, no sentí ningún ruido, me vesti rápido , pero cuando llegue a la sala bela dormia profundamente sobre el sofa… me dio lastima despertarla, tal vez con sus estudios no lograba dormir bien… me fui por las películas y en el regreso a casa me agarro un embotellamiento en el trafico por un accidente que impedia el paso- "maldita seas ciudad de Jacksonville". marque al teléfono de casa pero nadie atendió… paso una hora y volvi a marcar tal vez bela no quiso atender porque no creyó prudente… pero nada… porque no atendía?...dos horas y volvi a llamar pero tampoco…se me hacia extraño que ella tampoco me haya llamado, tenia saldo, porque tanto me llamaba que yo insistí en cargar su celular.

Cuando logre salir de ahí conduje con prisa al apartamento y allí la encontré igual que cuando me fui… profundamente dormida… tan exausta estaba prar dormirse y no sentir ni el teléfono?. Pobre cielo… la cargue y la lleve a la recamara… la dejaría descansar…

Mientras bela dormia me dispuse a adelantar unos pendientes de la compañía del abuelo, me entretuve tanto que no me di cuenta, ya habían pasado tres horas mas ¿y ella no despertó?…. El timbre de la puerta me sobresalto… quien podría ser a la una de la mañana?

Abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… esto no era bueno… no en este momento…

_Bueno! Espero les guste…este motivo detrás de la puerta es el distanciamiento entre Edward y bela del que les hable…_

_Kiero agradecerles sus rr y mensajes privados!gracias por su apoyo . __ElizabethCullen.21 gracias miles por tu mensaje …____Majo Wayland C.R. Cullen y vivi85 este cap es para ustedes que querían saber q paso jajaja!Gracias a todasss! Me encantan sus rr son lo mas…pero quería agradecer especialmente estas líneas de K4ROLINA "por las criticas ni te preocupes cada quien tiene su estilo". Cuando uno recibe rr de mal genio no tiene ganas de escribir pero cuando compara que de la mayoría solo hay uno asi… no queda otra jaja a sguir escribiendo…besoos _


	15. Chapter 15

-valla! Se te han ido los modales cariño- taña entro en mi departamento arrastrando su valija

-que haces aquí taña?- esto no podía estar pasando… que bela no despertara dios..

-edi… cariño se que te molesto que no este cuando fuiste a buscarme, pero esto no puede terminar bebe… deje mi trabajo… me quedaré aquí contigo

-no me llames bebe, y lo siento taña… esto termino hace tiempo… se que le dije a tu madre que me buscaras para hablar si te apetecia… pero no de esta manera… no a la una de la mañana en mi apartamento y sin avisar…

-mmm! He venido sin avisar otras veces y nunca te enfadaste…¿por qué ahora si? Ven vamos a tu recamara estas estresado y necesitas que te atienda!- se abalanzo ante mi pero la corri se dispuso a ir al cuarto y ahí se rebalso la gota del vaso.

-taña NO!, voy a pedirte que te marches, ve a un hotel, mañana hablaremos, yo te busco te lo prometo…. Ahora solo vete por favor.

-quien esta en el cuarto porque no me dejas entrar? Estas con otra verdad?- comenzaba a gritar… maldita sea bela sigue durmiendo…

-taña baja la vos…

-sal de ahí golfa… no te escondas… este es mi hombre maldita roba novios…

Bela pov

No podía creerlo… tenia que ser una maldita pesadilla…pero parecía demasiado real…todo lo que estaba escuchando me afectaba cada vez mas…" voy a pedirte que te marches, ve a un hotel, mañana hablaremos"; " yo te busco", "maldita roba novios" mi estómago se revolvió de la impresión y corri al baño de la recamara. Todo lo que había comido…se iba por el tubo. Un desesperado Edward golpeaba la puerta pero yo no quería salir… maldito el momento en que me cruce con el… esto dolia mas que la traición de Mike. Lave mi rostro lo seque y en ese momento me di cuenta lo hinchados que estaban mis ojos… estaba llorando pero ni siquiera fui consiente… solo abrí la puerta dispuesta a irme y no verle jamas…iba a odiarlo tanto como a Mike.

El me sujeto intentando dar explicaciones...¿como se atrevia?

-Suéltame!

-bela escúchame… esto es un mal entendido…

-por supuesto que lo es… he mal entendido quien eres… resultaste ser igual o peor que Mike..

-no me compares con el bela… tienes que escucharme…

-asique esta es la perra con la que me engañas?- se poso delante de mi una figura esbelta rubia.. ojos claros, rulos.. perfecta… y todo lo opuesto a mi, como pude pensar que yo atraía a este tipo? Y… pobre mujer puedo imaginar lo que siente al encontrar a su novio con otra… debía salir de aquí antes de volver a vomitar… esta situación daba nauseas…

-no vuelvas a llamarla asi me oiste..- Edward regañándola por mi culpa era igual que el bastardo de Mike…

Solo Sali corriendo y la oi gritarme

-golfa… no eres nada al lado mio… déjalo en paz.. necesita a alguien de su clase no una mocosa

Sus palabras dolieron pero que mas podía pensar ella de mi… sentí a edward correr detrás de mi… pero gracias a dios agarre a prisa el ascensor y este se cerro… sus ojos me mentían… era como si esto también le doliera… pero no, me engañaba a mi misma, el no me amaba, sino jamás me hubiese mentido.

Sali de su edificio… llovía como un diluvio… igual que el día en que lo conocí… pero esta vez era distinto…. Casi podía respirar… también llovía en mi corazón… y corrí… como aquel día…. Hasta caer en la inconciencia…

Edward pov

-Me lleva! Maldito ascensor… - iba a seguirla por las escaleras, pero mi conciencia me hizo pensar en frio, debía dejarla ir aunque esto doliera, ella estaba demasiado alterada para escucharme… jamás la vi asi, será mejor que la deje deje tranquilizarse y mañana al salir del hospital podríamos charlar de esto tranquilo… ella tendría que entenderme… además debía ocuparme de sacar a esa loca de tania de mi apartamento.

-Me imagino que estaras conforme

-no! Felizzz… asi es como estoy… cariño he regresado no es necesario a que te rebajes a estar con esa chiruza.

-esa mujer a la que llamas chiruza es a quien amo… y es con quien me voy a casar asique de ahora en mas te dirijiras a ella con respeto.

-esto tiene que ser una broma de muy mal gusto… dijiste amas? Casarte? Te volviste loco… siempre dijiste nunca lo harias… y aun asi yo he soñado en tener una familia contigo-

-lo siento taña, mi rumbo ha cambiado… ella es mi vida ahora… y lo nuestro nunca fue formal… nunca hablamos de familia…y jamás te prometi nada… ahora que has arruinado la que iba a ser una gran noche ya puedes marcharte…

-edi cielo no me corras… mira como esta afuera… llueve a cantaros… no puedes correrme asi… cuando yo solo venia por ti… por nuestro amor… bebe déjame quedarme…por favor

-te he dicho que no me digas bebe… y una cosa mas nunca existio un "nuestro amor"…. Si te quedas dormiras en el sofá del despacho o el de la sala… ninguna otra mujer que no se mi bela entrará a mi recamara… la deje sola en la sala necesitaba estar solo… entre entre a mi habitación y esto me daba tranquilidad… su aroma estaba por todas partes… me abrace a la almohada donde ella durmió… esta noche seria la mas larga de todas…

En fin… no pegue un ojo y el depsertador sonando me indicaba que la hora de trabajar llegaba, no podía faltar… porque sino ya estaría rogándole en su puerta… me duche y canmbie… mire mi rostro y parecía un muerto viviente… me iria sin desayunar… no quería ver a taña. Ni si queira despertó cuando anduve por la sala… se había acostado en el sofá con su camisón mas corto al parecer si es que se le podía llamar "camisón" , le deje una nota porque aunque quisiera despertarla se que no lo haría: "espero que cuando regreses ya no estes aquí… solo hablaremos en cuanto halla resuelto el mal entendido con bela que tu creaste… no quiero mandarte a sacar con el guardia… estas advertida E."

En el hospital hoy trabajaría hasta medio dia, esto me reconfortaba pronto la veria, solo faltaba una hora … estaba llenando unos papeles de uno nuevos doctores ingresados al hospital… y me faltaban datos… iba mandar a mi secretaria, pero necesitaba distraerme o me volveria loco pensando en ella… fui en busca del doctor ingresante... ya en su piso vi a una joven parecida a bela ir al ascensor… estoy delirando hasta la imagine vestida con la misma ropa que iba ayer…. "Estas loco Edward"… de pronto veo al médico que buscaba salir corriendo… ver el ascensor cerrarse y alcanzar las escaleras…

-Donde va el doctor Seth?- le pregunte a la enfermera.

-oh! Director que bueno tenerlo por aqui- "como siempre coqueteando" pensé- tuvo una complicación con una paciente vuelve enseguida, espérelo mientras le sirvo el café.- me dispuse a esperarlo se demoro mas de 15 minutos-

Al fin llego!

-Director!- me extendió la mano- no sabia que estaba por aquí

-precisamente lo buscaba a usted-

-Pasa algo malo- estaba sorprendido-

-no, solo que me faltan unos datos de su pase al hospital- mientras el comenzó a llenarlos no pude evitar preguntar por el inconveniente que había tenido con su paciente

- la enfermera me comento que tuvo un inconveniente con una pasiente… cual fue?

-ah! Si una muchacha que prácticamente se escapó del hospital… parece que la noticia de su embarazo no le sentó bien… tal vez se encuentra demasiado joven para ser madre- valla eso si que me sorprendió

-cuantos años tiene la muchacha?

-Tal vez unos 17 o 18 años! No creo que mas de eso

-como que no cree? No ha pedido sus datos. Es protocolo que quede asentado-

-oh! Lo que sucede es que esa señorita entro en cuadro de inconciencia al hospital, no sabemos su nombre, de hecho no sabemos nada de ella, por juramento medico se la atendió pero ni siquiera abono su tratamiento, lo lamentable es que huyo sin saber que sufre de anemia, no es muy grave pero en su estado es riesgoso.- esto ya no me gustaba-

-a que hora ingreso esa joven al hospital?

-a que hora ingreso esa joven al hospital?

-pasada la una de la mañana seño, no sabría decirle con exactitud pero los registros lo tienen sentado-maldita sea, eran demasiadas coincidencias- quiere verlos director?-

-no- Sali de ahí dejando todo lo que tenia para hacer. Corri a mi Aston, necesitaba llegar cuanto antes al apartamento de bela…

Por fin, aparque no estaba el portero asique subi rápidamente. Golpee en su puerta con fuerza… necesitaba sacarme esta duda que me estaba carcomiendo…

Cuando se abrió la puerta era su amiga angela…

-Donde esta?

-que haces aquí?

-te pregunte donde esta? Necesito hablar con ella?

-sin verguenza… poco hombre…. No tienes nada que hablar con mi amiga.

No conseguiría nada de angela asique la busque por el apartamento, era demasiado pequeño como para tener donde esconderse….

-bela. Bela…. Sal … tenemos que hablar…

-que ella no esta aquí idiota- no le hice caso me adentre en su habitación…. Pero me lleve una gran sorpresa… su placar y cajones estaban abiertos… y vacíos

-No! No dios… esto no…- ella no podía irse, no podía.- angela por favor… donde esta

-Que bien… al fin comprendiste! Ella se fue…-

-ella esta esperando un hijo mio?-mientras preguntaba sentía mi cuerpo descender sobre la pared

- sabes maldito idiota… cuando termines de entender que entre tu y mi amiga se acabo todo… dejale la llave al conserje.- salio sin mas.

-era evidente que de su amiga no conseguiría una palabra… pero como entonces? Donde iba a encontrarla? ¿cómo sabría si esa mujer que decía el doctor seth era mi bela?... al instante dios me ilumino…"las cámaras de seguridad del hospital"… Sali de ahí como alma que lleva el viento.

Un poquito larguito! Espero que les guste. Son las 4:23 a.m y yo escribiendo para que ustedes no se queden clavadas con la espina… supongo que no las conozco pero las quiero ¡!porque esto lo hace un rayado nadamas jajaj! Que pasen buena semana!


	16. Chapter 16

Conduje como loco al llegar al hospital subi a la oficina de vigilancia para hablar con fred en jefe de seguridad

-director! Como le va? Nos ha sorprendido! No lo esperábamos por aquí.

-necesito una información confidencial con urgencia.

-dígame… acaso hay algún problema que se le nos haya pasado a la seguridad?

-no! Solo necesito esto con urgencia. Siente y escúcheme por favor.- fred se sento a sintiendo a escucharme.- necesito la filmaciones que tenga desde ayer a partir de la 1 de la madrugada en adelante

-tal vez señor Cullen si usted me dijera a quien buscamos me seria mas fácil ayudarle-

-busco a una joven, cabello castaño, tes blanca, ojos café… entro por guardia inconsciente…estuvo en observación casi hasta medio día y escapo del hospital sin autorización…

-entiendo! Bien entonces… comienza la búsqueda…

Despues de un corto tiempo… que a mi me parecieron horas, fred me indico que encontró algo. Cuando me acerque al monitor la vi, era ella, no había error…. Era mi bela… ella estaba embarazada. Pudimos observar cuando escapaba del hospital… su cara se veía aterradora… ella estaba asustada, desorientada… maldita sea… que voy a hacer ahora… de pronto las palabras del doctor Seth vinieron a mi memoria: "huyo sin saber que sufre de anemia, no es muy grave pero en su estado es riesgoso" necesitaba su historial clínico, debía de estar al tanto de todo… asique agradecí a fred la información y fui rumbo a los historiales…

Efectivamente como había dicho Seth no es grave, el problema es que ella no lo sabe, y no va a tomar la medicina que necesita. Como carajos iva a encontrar a bela? Como hare para salvar a mi hijo? Maldita sea

De repente sentí que alguien paso a mi oficina como si el viento lo trajera… era Jasper furioso…

-Edward que rayos hiciste? Te lo advertí… tu aventura esta en todos los medio… por dios santo estas escuchándome?

-Jasper respira que te estas ahogando… no se de que estas hablando…

-no has visto la televisión….la revista que hoy salió de paparazzis?

-sabes que esas estupideces me importan nada… tengo problemas mas grabes que resolver…

-estas en todos los medios con tu enamorada Bela, te han seguido estos últimos días. Dicen que te aburriste de ser serio y comenzaste a vivir… que ahora engañas a tu prometida Taña con otra mujer… velo por ti mismo… - Jasper arrojo una revista en mi escritorio.- mierda…. Porque tenia que pasarme todo a mi … no cabe duda que cuando vienen las malas vienen todas juntas…la maldita revista me dejaba como un vil desgraciado que se aprovecha de las mujeres.

-te siguen pareciendo tus otros problemas mas importantes? Porque sino…. Mueve tu culo y arregla esto… te lo digo por tu bien.. eres el director de este hospital y de la compañía de tu abuelo… debes arreglar tu reputación

-no me importa mi reputación Jasper… no me interesa la dirección del hospital aunque eso signifique defraudar a mi padre… no me interesa la compañía… y creeme tengo un problema mas grande al que no le encuentro el modo de resolver…

-brother… esa cara no megusta nada… y lo que estas diciendo menos…. Que sucede? Puedo ayudarte?

-no lo creo, es mas… creo que nadie puede ayudarme…- mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no lloraría en frente de mi amigo- voy a ser… papa…

-crei… que estabas enamorado… crei que la amabas Edward.

-estas pensando mal Jas… la amo con todas mis fuerzas y quiero a mi hijo conmigo… el problema es que se fue.. Taña apareció anoche en mi apartamento y le hizo ver a Bela las cosas de una manera macabra… le hizo creer que andaba con las dos… que ella era el segundo plato… que teníamos planes de boda… que se yo… la dejer ir pensando que cuando este mas calmada le explicaría… pero al llegar a su apartamento estaba vacío. Se marcho con mi hijo y…..- no aguante mas me derrumbe… me deslice por la pared … mi amigo se sentó al lado mío.

-edward.. no se como pero la vamos a encontrar… no se como pero lo haremos…

-de que manera jasper…por mas que contrate un detective…lo único que se es su nombre, no se su apellido, cuantas Isabelas hay en el mundo…me lleva el demonio…

-en todo este tiempo no le sacaste su apellido?-

-intentaba que lo nuestro se de asi… que no s sienta presionada… soy un imbécil

-no brother… vamos levántate vamos por un detective… yo intentaré arreglar el problema de los parazzis, tu tómate una licencia aquí… que se valla todo al demonio… tienes alguna foto de ella donde se vea su cara legible? En estas revistas no se ve bien legible

- gracias hermano…

-ya! Muévete hay un pequeño Cullen que tenemos que encontrar-jas logro sacarme una sonrisa

Al salir del hospital un montón de fotógrafos y de reporteros nos atacaron… que fastidio…. Los eludimos y seguimos…

Hablamos con el detective, le conté todo lo que sabía de ella…lo poco… al menos me había contado de su vida….

-Señor Cullen quédese tranquilo apenas tenga algo le informo de inmediato… de todas maneras, usted fíjese si encuentra algo más que pueda ayudarme a investigar.

-si, así lo haré! Espero su informe cuanto antes.

Durante tres días estuve en mi apartamento sin salir, era imposible no estar deprimido. Encontré en un bolsillo de mi saco las llaves del departamento de bela , no se las había devuelto al conserje, asique me dispuse a ir allí, eso significaba que era un masoquista pero que mas da…

Entrar allí me rompió el alma… su olor.. todo tenia su escencia… me recosté en su cama… me parecía mentira que unos días atrás la tenia aquí abrazada junto a mi.

-72 hs sin escuchar tu vos Bela….- me hable a mi mismo… Jas estaba en todo y me ayudo con los paparazzis alegando que mi relación con taña tenia tiempo de terminada y que por eso estaba conociendo a bela. Escuchaba eso en todos los programas de chimentos que había… esto de estar encerrado me estaba matando… pero adonde ir… mis padres estaban lejos y solo estaba aquí Jasper, mi hermana Alice llegaría en unos días… calculo que andaba en los últimos preparativos de su boutique en Seattle. Solo espero que no llegue pronto me daba vergüenza verme asi a mi mismo…

-en que momento te deje entrar asi a mi vida Isabela…. Y como te me fuiste ….maldicion… te necesito… te fuiste llevándotelo todo

Pasaron dos días cuando Jasper llamo y me digne a atender..

-donde demonios estas y porque carajos contestas el teléfono hasta ahora?

-estoy en el departamento de bela… me quede con él, le he pedido al conserje que me lo conserve sin alquilar… esto es todo lo que me queda de ella… y ha pasado una semana, necesitaba pensar.. siento haberte preocupado

-alice llego a la ciudad, tu no contestabas el maldito teléfono y me preocupaste, te he buscado por todos lados… se lo he contado Edward… ella quiere verte. Y… el detective me dio un informe

-no debiste… debe estar preocupada… los veo en mi apartamento en una hora


	17. Chapter 17

Ya en casa… estaba fumando un cigarrillo y disfrutando de mi wisky cuando sono el timbre y al abrir una enojada Alice me saludo.

-deja de fumar y …

-hola alice… yo también te extrañe-

-oh! Hermanito si que no te ves bien… algo me conto Jas pero… no crei encontrarte tan mal… estas lleno de ojeras y te ves horrible… yo voy a ayudarte la vamos a encontrar… una vez que te enamoras no la dejare escapar…ven vamos a afeitarte y… a arreglar un buen atuendo-

-alice…no estoy para esas estupideces por favor…. Si el bebe es una niña estará contenta contigo… si es que tenemos suerte y la encuentro…

-bebe? Has dicho… oh por dios!

-Jasper… me dijiste que

-te dije que le conte, pero no especifique hasta donde, crei que esa parte te correspondia a ti.

-voy a ser tiaaaaa…-alice deja de gritar- Edward tenemos que encontrarla.. de adonde es? Como se llama?

-alice deja de hacer preguntas no estoy de humor … si supiera todo eso no tardaría una semana sin encontrarla.

-a que te refieres.?

-dije no mas preguntas. Jas dame el informe que te dio el detective.

-estas son las isabelas que se fueron el sábado por el aeropuerto de Jacksonville- me extendió unas fotos extraídas de una cámara de seguridad, pero era obvio que no era ella, bela no podría costear el viaje en avión.

-estas son las que salieron de la estación de autobús- mis esperanzas nuevamente por el suelo ninguna era mi bela. Seguramente mi cara lo decía porque alice se acerco a abrazarme

-tranquilo hermanito! Ya encontraremos algo que nos lleve a ella, yo me quedare contigo para apoyarte y que no te sientas solo

-gracias alice! Gracias por estar enana..

Bela pov

Mi padre llego a buscarme en su auto, gracias a dios que dispuso el tiempo porque no soportaba mas esta ciudad. mientras mas se alejaba el auto de Jacksonville mas dolia respirar

-bela me pediste que viniera a buscarte.. desde que subiste al auto no abriste la boca… que sucede contigo pasa algo malo hija?

Que iba a contestarle?... malo? Pasan muchas cosas malas… lo único hermoso es que estoy esperando un bebe y de echo tu lo incluiras dentro de lo "malo"

-nada padre…

-isabela Marie swan siempre fuiste muy mala para mentir… te peleaste con… Mike?

Esa era la escusa perfecta para mi actitud..

-mike y yo no nos vamos a casar ni ahora ni nunca..- no dejare que sea el padre de mi bebe ese desgraciado… lo protejere de quien sea… aunque no sepa ni como hacerlo… tuve que rodar mi cabeza hacia la ventana pq las lagrimas amenazaban con traicionarme.

-hija que sucedió? Te ha hecho daño?

-papa, deja de preguntar solo quiero llegar a casa..

En casa los días pronto empezaron a pasar y mama estaba muy fastidiosa porque no salía de mi cuarto. Me había hecho toda clase de preguntas y no recibió respuestas… que pensará cuando le diga que estoy embarazada? No quiero ni pensarlo…mi vientre pronto comenzará a notarse y no podré ocultarlo por mucho tiempo…

-bela quiero que hablemos, ya vasta de rodeos quieres?

-mama- suspire como si el aire jamas se acabara- voy a contarte que es lo que sucede… no quiero estudiar en Jacksonville, ya no me agrada tanto esa carrera

-bela por dios eso es lo que siempre quisiste… porque cambiaste de opinión? Te das cuenta del sacrificio que ha hecho tu padre para alquilar un apartamento y ayudarte con los gastos?

-lo siento mama… pero ya no voy a volver.. voy a buscar un trabajo… ya veras? Yo les ayudaré con los gastos de la casa

-hija que locura… te estas comportando como una adolescente… que sucedió con lo de tu boda? Porque…

-basta, ya no voy a contestar tus preguntas, lo único que debes saber es que no me casaré con Mike… nunca…-Sali de ahí necesitaba aire.

Edward pov.

Cuanto mas pasaban los días y sin noticias de ella … crei que terminaría completamente loco… pero sabia que debía mantenerme con cordura por mi hijo… necesitaba encontrarla…

Un mes entero sin ella… esto era estar muerto en vida. Por suerte los medios dejaron de molestarme, solo debes en cuando me encontraba con un reporterillo que molestaba. mis esperanzas ya se estaban agotando… lo único que pedia a dios era que ella haya concurrido con un buen medico…y que a mi hijo no le falte nada.

-Como estas brother- jasper entro a la oficina de la compañía

-creo que te diría un bien pero me conoces demasiado…

-estas pensando en ella verdad?

-las 24 horas de cada maldito dia…

-edward tienes que asumir esto… ya no es factible que la vallamos a encontrar…el detective a agotado todos los medios de búsqueda…

-jamás dejare de buscarla jasper… y cuando la encuentre me tendrá que escuchar…

-de acuerdo hermano…ya deja esos papeles y vamos a comer algo porque alice nos vendrá a buscar…

Fuimos a un pequeño restaurante con mi hermana y mi cuñado. Mientas cenábamos note a alice preocuda asique no aguante mas…

-alice.. di lo que tengas que decirme… te veo extraña..

-mama esta aquí, dice que te notaba cortante y ligero por teléfono… ella esta preocupada por ti

-te pedi que la mantuvieras alejada… ella no tiene porque estar preocupándose por un hijo que ya tienes sus cuantos años … no soy un niño…

-si hijo… pero aun asi… yo siempre te vere como mi niño- esa voz provenía de mi espalda lo cual significaba que mi madre estaba ahí…me voltee a recibirla

-madre!- solo la abrace y eso me hizo darme cuenta cuanto la necesitaba…intente hablar pero mi madre me corto

-hijo no digas nada.. porque nada me hará cambiar de opinión, vine hasta aquí a ver que le sucedía a mi bebe y no me iré sin saberlo… cuando seas padre me comprenderás!- hasta Jasper se ahogó con lo que estaba bebiendo y mi cara le revelo el gran secreto..

-oh por dios… no me digas que….- no podía mirarla a los ojos, se como se pondría por habérselo ocultado

-habla ya Edward Anthony Cullen…

-voy a ser padre mamá…

-no puedo creer que no lo hallas compartido con tu familia… en que momento te convertiste en en un antisocial con tu propia familia? Que sucede contigo que te alejaste asi? porque ya no confias en nosotros?

-ya madre…. Edward te lo explicará todo pero no lo atosigues asi…- mi hermana en mi rescate

-atosigar? Que su madre se preocupe por ustedes es atosigar.? Dios mio mi familia se esta desmoronando? Solo quiero saber de ustedes porque los amo? Que esconden?

-la mujer que amo, la madre de mi hijo, se marcho, no se adonde y no la he podido encontrar.. ya hace un mes… fue por un mal entendido… y si no lo quise compartir con ustedes es porque esta angustia me quema demasiado… y es mia. Solo mia… nadie en la familia debe preocuparse por mis errores… solo a sido por eso que calle…- me levante y Salí rumbo a mi apartamento…ya no volveria a la oficina.

Estuve en mi apartamento solo por una cuantas horas, seguramente pensaban que necesitaba estar solo… pero esto me hacia darme cuenta lo mucho que los necesitaba, estando solo no hacia otra cosa que remover recuerdos pensamientos, y pesadillas. Cuando llegaron al apartamento comenzaron a hablarme de cosas distintas, calculo que para entretenerme..

Mientras cenábamos alice me dijo que debía irse porque estaba a punto de abrirse la inauguración de su tienda en Seattle y tenia que ultimar detalles y que aprovecharía que mama se quedaba un par de días

-alice, ninguna de las dos se quedará- mi madre me miro sorprendida- mama jamas te perdiste una inauguración de alice y no lo harás ahora, ya dejen de tratarme como un niño.

-hijo me gustaría acompañarte en este momento.

-ustedes siempre me acompañan y en todo momento… madre no cambiará las cosas el hecho que te quedes…lo mejor es que acompañes a papá que debe extrañarte…

-pero…

-por favor madre… te prometo que apenas e desocupe de algunos tramites en la empresa yo ire a quedarme unos días con ustedes…

-voy a tomarte la palabra entonces hijo..

Y asi pasaron los días.. mi madre y alice se fueron… Jasper quedo en la compañía conmigo y yo seguía trabajando en el hospital… asi la llevaba, intentando vivir.

Luego de un arduo dia de trabajo me sente en el sillón a disponer de un buen wiscky pero el timbre sono y valla sorpresa

-taña que haces aquí'? crei ser claro la ultima vez que te vi…

-edward necesito que hablemos…-la invite a pasar y no acepto un trago cosa que me extraño…si taña me pedia agua probablemente este enferma

-te escucho! De que quieres que hablemos

-solo vengo a pedirte disculpas… a ti y a…bueno no se como se llama.. tu

-estas pidiendo disculpas porque le mentiste?

-si! Seguramente tuviste un buen pleito por mi culpa, es que solo… quería fastidiarte, el solo hecho de que un hombre se atreva a botarme me volvia loca

-valla! Estas extraña… cambiada diría yo…

-voy a ser…. Mama… y eso me ha hecho ver las cosas de una manera distinta te he hecho daño pero… estas bien con ella verdad?

-como es posible que vallas a ser madre? De cuanto estas?

-tranquilo! No saldré con "es tuyo" jajaj, estas pálido, te sientes bien?- solo asentí, y ella continuo-verás he estado enamorada del chofer de mi mama, pero por razones de clase, apellido…-

-entiendo…pero de cuantos estas?

-el doctor dice que de un mes… pero he desarrollado demasiada sensibilidad, eso me ha traido a pedir perdón…

Le fui contando mi situación a taña y hasta la vi llorar por primera vez en mi tanto tiempo de conocerla.

-Edward, lo siento tanto… si la encuentras prometo ayudarte! Me pone muy triste que vallas a ser padre y no lo tengas cerca. Todo esto es por mi culpa…yo..

-no! Esto es culpa mia y de ella, si nos hubiéramos tenido confianza, si hubiésemos logrado conocernos por completo… esto no estaría pasando… descuida.

Pasamos largo tiempo charlando, su compañía me hizo distraerme de mi gran preocupación y me trajo la esperanza de que si bela aparecía…tedria que escuchar a alguien mas que a mi.


	18. Chapter 18

Bela pov

Ya pasaron dos meses que me marche de Jacksonville, realmente esto de estar embarazada no me sentaba bien, me veía demacrada, las nauceas y antojos no me dejaban en paz, si seguía asi tal vez tenga que buscar un medico. Agradecía que papa no estuviera durante todo el dia en la casa y mama que salía con sus amigas no me llevaba el apunte, esto me ayudará a mantener a mi bebe en secreto por mas tiempo. He buscado trabajo por todos lados pero no encuentro donde me paguen mucho, solo hago la limpieza en casa de una vecina asique con ese dinero hoy me comprare algo de ropa mis pantalones ya no me entran.

Llegando a Seattle con la antigua camioneta que papa me regalo observe una vidriera que tenia vestimenta de embarazadas y de todo tipo, entre a consultar algunos precios.

-hola! Mi nombre es Alice.. en que puedo ayudarte

-veras estoy embarazada y…

-oh! Se que puede gustarte- comenzó a sacar unos hermosos sueters con cortes para embarazadas…y aunque estaban preciosos no era lo que buscaba.

-mmm…disculpa no es lo que busco…necesito algo para disimular mi embarazo

-oh! Claro… entiendo…-me trajo unos perfectos que por su ancho disimularía bien… y eran preciosos.-puedes probarlos- los tome e ingrese al cambiador- puedo preguntarte algo?

-si! Claro.-

-eres de alguna ciudad verdad? Te… lo pregunto porque la gente de este pequeña ciudad y de los pueblos alrededor son muy cerrados… no charlan…y tu me confiaste tu embarazo.

-ommm! Soy de forks…pero he vivido por un tiempo en una gran ciudad y he implementado muchas cosas de allí, no me avergüenzo de estar embarazada… es solo que quiero que mis padres se enteren a ultimo momento porque no me siento preparada para soportar un pleito… y si te lo conte… fue porque necesitaba decírselo a alguien…me inspiraste algo de confianza.

-que bien! Me agrada como piensas…tu también me inspiras confianza…sabes tal vez podríamos ser amigas… yo no conozco nadie por aquí... mas tarde podríamos tomar un café..yo invito

-gracias! Hoy no puedo… estoy buscando trabajo y he venido a tirar mi curriculum, pero tal vez en otra ocasión

-de acuerdo! Como te llamas ?

-soy…. Merie…Merie Swan-ya no dejare que me llamen Isabela…esa estúpida niña inoscente estaba muerta me llevaré esta remera!- le pase la prenda

-llevate las dos Merie te quedan estupendas…

-o! no solo puedo llevar una por el momento.

-bien! Una es un obsequio mio! Por la inauguración de mi boutique!

-no por favor! No es necesario…-ella salio caminando al mostrador y comencé a seguirla pero mi visión se transformó poco nítida y cuando abri los ojos…ya no estaba en la tienda…me encontraba en el hospital

-señorita Marie… que bueno que ha despertado, soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen mi hija Alice la trajo de urgencia porque usted sufrio un desmayo en su local… como se siente?

-lo siento! Me siento un poco mareada…pero bien…-cuando me vi el suero colocado casi vuelvo a desmayarme.- podría quitarme el suero? Necesito volver a casa…

-lo siento señorita pero es necesarios que se quede internada por 24 hs en observación, mi hija me menciono que esta embarazada… le he enviado a hacer unos analisis y… puedo darme cuenta que usted no ha acudido a ningún ginecólogo, porque no ha consumido acido fólico, hierro…y además presenta un severo cuadro de anemia..

-hay dios mio… no sabia que tenia que tomar todas esas cosas…es grabe lo de la anemia?- mis ojos comenzaron a derramas cuanta lagrima pudieran…

-tranquila Merie… aun tenemos tiempo de controlarlo todo…solo debe seguir al pie de la letra las instrucciones, yo le derivaré a un amigo que es ginecólogo.

-lo que sea doctor…solo necesito preguntarle si es necesario que me quede internada, mis padres no saben de mi estado y ….

-tranquila! Le daré el alta, pero hará absoluto reposo y mañana regresara para seguir con el chequeo. Ahora levántese… voy a mostrarle a su bebe…vamos a la sala de ecografías..

-a la sala de…-dios mío jamás pensé en este momento, de solo pensarlo mis lágrimas amenazaban con brotar- espere… podría decirle a Alice que me acompañe… será importante para mi

-claro! Mi hija estará feliz de estar presente! – llamo una enfermera para que me viniera a buscar y salio de la habitación.

Ya en la sala de ecografías junto Alice y su papa me sentí intranquila porque todo estuviera bien, sentí un gel frio en mi vientre, cuando el doctor Carlisle me comenzó a mostrar su cuerpito sentí las lagrimas correr y me pregunte si a Edward le importaría todo esto…

-se ve muy bien, desde ya le digo tenemos que controlar de cerca su caso porque no ha acudido a ningún ginecólogo, no voy a dejarla hospitalizada pero debe prometer hacer mucho reposo en los siguientes días.

-lo prometo! Hare todo el que pueda.

-el que puedas? Acaso tu trabajas?-

-si, pero solo hago la limpieza en una casa de familia, estoy buscando otro porque pronto necesitare mas dinero…

-pues… no se hable mas! Trabajaras conmigo en la boutique… yo necesito una empleada… y tu yo seremos grandes amigas! Lo presiento!

-Alice no es necesario, ya te has molestado bastante por mi y…

-no! Asi será! Yo no podre sola con la tienda… vamos acepta!

-de acuerdo! Muchas gracias!

-bien! Dentro de dos días… comenzaras, porque no vamos a saltearnos el reposo, asique luego de eso charlamos de tu salario y el horario.

-hija lleva a bela a tomar una buena merienda asi recupera sus energías.

-Vamos bela! Te alludo a quitarte la orrible bata que dan en este hospital-

El doctor carcajeo con el comentario de su hija. Alice y yo apenas nos conocíamos pero se notaba una buena persona… realmente agradecía a dios…necesitaba una amiga porque extrañaba a angela, ella siempre llamaba pero no es lo mismo a tener a alguien físicamente con quien contar.

Paso el tiempo y comencé a trabajar con alice, me fascinaba estar junto a ella, porque contagiaba su alegría, tenia muy pocas rachas de tristeza y era cuando hablaba con su hermano que vivía no se donde. A alice no le agradaba que viajara de forks a Seattle en la camioneta vieja que me dio papa pero de ninguna manera acepte el carro de su boutique, seria abusar con todo lo que me ha ayudado.

Con el transcurso de los días fuimos tomando confianza. El doctor Carlisle seguía de cerca mi caso con el ginecólogo. Mis padres estaban muy contentos con nuestra amistad, les agradaba alice.

Alice me invito a cenar a la casa de sus padres una noche, me presento a su dulce madre… Esme era tan hermosa. Era imposible no tenerle cariño a esta familia. Esa noche me quede a dormir con alice en casa de sus padres, ella me conto de su príncipe azul Jasper… era hermoso escucharla se notaba que lo amaba… el trabajaba en otro lugar junto a su hermano pero pronto se casarian.

De pronto llego mi turno… y abrirme con alice fue algo doloroso…le conte mi historia obviando algunos detalles, como termine con Mike para encontrarme con un hombre igual… pero que la segunda vez fue peor porque estaba perdidamente enamorada…

-vaya! Que historia bela, pero no te preocupes… si el padre de tu bebe asi lo quiso, el no sabe lo que se pierde… lo mismo le digo a mi hermano… el esta muy mal porque su novia se marcho por una confusión y ella esta embarazada. El no ha vuelto a saber de ella ni de su hijo…sabes? A veces pienso que el jamas volverá a ser el mismo… esa mujer…no sabe lo que se pierde porque mi hermano estaba loquillo por ella, nunca lo había visto asi, ahora parece un muerto viviente…

-es todo lo opuesto a lo que me sucede a mi…pero creo que al menos el tiene la esperanza de encontrarla, yo no tengo esperanzas con el papa de mi hijo… el debe estar feliz con su verdadera novia.

-Porque decidiste ocultárselo a tus padres?

-por la gente, el que diran,porque imagino la sarta de cosas que me dirá mi padre, cuando ese momento llegue dolerá micho, prefiero aplacar todo lo que pueda ese momento

Nos quedamos dormidas muy tarde… y a la mañana siguiente nos fuimos con sus padres a pasar un lindo dia de campo. Como me gustaría que mi familia fuera como ellos.


	19. Chapter 19

Edward pov

Los dias pasaron, se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses, ella y mi hijo ya no regresarían… las esperanzas se estaban desvaneciendo. Tenia que trabajar porque necesitaba en que distraerme, pero la falta de ánimo me obligo a pedir licencia en el hospital, solo atendía los negocios, la empresa pero no lograba mantenerme despejado, sus recuerdos eran tan presentes que a veces sentía rabia e impotencia… yo no merecía esto… yo la amaba.

Me levante del sillón de la oficina y me diriji a la ventana, afuera llovia torrencialmente, como el dia en que la conocí.

-donde estas Isabela?...- Jasper irrumpió en mi desolado despacho

-Edward… brother que estás haciendo, necesitamos terminar el cierre de libro esta noche no mañana!-

-sabes que no me iré a casa sin terminarlo…no te preocupes…

-ok! Sabes que no vengo por eso…. Me ha llamado tu madre y Alice… ellas vedrán a verte si no les contestas el teléfono… están muy preocupadas por ti… yo planeaba irme unos días a forks porque… veras necesito ver a mi novia, tal vez quieras..

-NO! No iré! Estas aquí solo para vigilarme… y aunque me es de mucha ayuda tu compañía es necesario que te vallas, que hagas tus cosas… yo no soy un niño…

-pero te comportas como uno Edward… porque no atiendes el teléfono… apenas sales de cuatro paredes, no haces vida social… como quieres levantarte viejo?

-no es precisamente levantarme lo que quiero…quiero que la maldita prensa deje de especular estupideces…ahora que taña volvió hacen acotaciones desagradable…no quiero a mi madre ni Alice aquí soportando eso… y solo espero que donde quiera que bela este no lo este viedo… y quiero un millón de cosas más, quiero que aparezca, quiero que todo vuelva a la normalidad… pero sabes cada día hay menos esperanzas..

Pasaron los días y Jasper se fue a forks pero parece que las hormigas lo picaron porque al cabo de una semana aquí estaba, en la puerta de mi apartamento tocando mi puerta…y eso no es todo allí estaban ella… la pequeña duende y mi hermosa madre.. después de un lago abrazo, una buena cena, llegarían los regaños… sabía que me los merecía por no estar en contacto con mi familia. Jasper y Alice salieron a dar una vuelta y me dejaron con mi madre.. sabía que esta hora llegaría

-cariño? Que sucede contigo? Ya no confias en tu familia? Porque te aislaste asi?

-madre.. por favor… ya no soy un niño…

-Edward Cullen, no estoy diciedote eso, solo creo que deberías estar con nosotros este tiempo que estas pasando un mal momento… somos tu familia… acaso no te ves al espejo? Mira tus ojeras, tus facciones de cansancio, estrés… ni siquiera duermes verdad?

-Bueno al menos lo intento…

-basta de bromas jovencito… he venido aquí a buscar a mi hijo… al que estoy perdiendo…y no estoy dispuesta a un no! Si tu no te vas conmigo… yo me mudaré aquí, me aseguraré de que comas, de que duermas…

-oh! Por dios…no puedo creerlo..

-pues… créelo porque no voy a soportarte ni una replica… que decides…

-todo el mundo dirá que soy un dominado…-jajaja mi madre me hacia reir y yo logre sacarle una carcajada de aquellas…unos días con mi familia no me haría mal…

-pues…que digan lo que quieran…y ya!

-de acuerdo! Déjame arreglar los papeles en la oficina para partir…

Bela pov

Pronto entaria en mi quinto mes de embarazo, las náuseas han cesado bastante, los mareos también… pero mi cuerpo poco a poco iba cambiando, estaba llena de miedos.. y me sentía muy sola. extrañaba a Angela… casi ni nos comunicamos… ella sigue estudiando… ojala la vuelva a ver… Con Alice nos hemos hecho las mejores amigas, me llama a menudo…pero se reunio con su novio durante una semana y yo no quise molestar… estuve atendiendo el local yo sola y no quería ir a la casa de los cullen porque ella y su futuro esposo necesitaban sus tiempos… pero solo estuvieron aquí una semana luego se fueron a Jacksonville porque su hermano andaba mal… asique yo quede al frente del negocio.

hoy cerré temprano la boutique y me dirigía a casa porque hoy vendrían a comer Mike con sus padres y mama me pidió que sea puntual. Su madre no dejo de resaltar que estaba un poco gorda en toda la cena…vieja entrometida…

-Mike porque no ayudas a Bela a traer el elado que esta en el frezer…calculo que ella no podrá sola- el estúpido tono de liga que le dio mi madre a sus palbras fueron muy irritantes para mi y un punto al favor de Mike… el muy invecil sonrió pícaramente

-por supuesto suegrita… vamos Bela?- ni siquiera alcance a contestar, me jalo del brazo y me llevo a la cocina

-escucha imbécil… que te has creido? Suéltame

-ya! Deja de quejarte… no estoy de visita… vine a quedarme a este pueblucho aburrido por ti…

-oh! Claro! Me amas… me extrañas…blablablá…

-eres demasiado ironica para mi gusto… porque mejor no ironizas con esto?- Mike me tomo a la fuerza y me beso… quise zafarme pero me arrincono contra la pared… comenzó a toquetearme pero en un momento se quedo petrificado… era de imaginarse… mi embarazo podría pasar desapercibido a la vista con los modelos que Alice me diseñaba pero no al tacto…

-sueltame idiota!- me jale de el y logre liberarme… le di la espalda… pero sentí una fría mano en mi prazo girarme violentamente… me dio mucho miedo

-maldita sea! Como puede ser que estes…puhaaaaa- se agarraba el cabello… me miraba con furia…- maldita sea… mil veces maldición… has arruinado todos mis planes Isabela…-¿planes? De que hablaba? Ni siquiera me atrevía a preguntárselo.

-de acuerdo… haremos esto… vas a casarte conmigo cuanto antes… y vas a decir que ese escuincle es mio…

-como te atreves imbécil… porquería…- no dejaría que insulte a mi hijo jamás… comencé a golpearlo pero el era mas fuerte que yo

-cotrolate… - me frenó- lo haras… aunque tenga que cargar contigo y con tu niño... y luego podras conseguir el divorcio alegando que no es mio

-no entiendo para que quieres eso? Te volviste loco?

-mi abuelo que tanto te adoraba… al morir dejo una clausula en su testamento que su herencia seria completamente mia si me casaba contigo, sino la mitad sería para Aro el hijastro de mi tia ana… mi supuesto primo… veras no puedo dejar una fortuna en manos de un desconocido que no tiene mi sangre… me dispuse a conquistarte… te invite a estudiar afuera pero eres imposible… bueno al menos no tanto… parece que a mi no me fue bien contigo pero con tu amiguito no tuviste que replicar-

Un Balde de agua fría no me hubiera tomado con tal sorpresa como esta! Definitivamente era la estúpida mas grande del mundo

-todo… este tiempo fue una farsa… jamas me quisiste… lo tenias todo planeado…todo fue una gran mentira…

-no me vengas ahora que te afecta! Bien que encontraste en quien consolarte…

-no me afecta lo que estas creyendo…. Me molesta maldito idiota que pienses que soy tan estúpida como para casarme contigo para ayudarte…

-lo harás!

-que te hace suponerlo?

-Veras…tu padre podría quedarse sin empleo… esta grande para que lo tomen en otro lugar…tu hijo podría desaparecer y piensa algo… si me atrevi a montar este teatro por tanto tiempo… crees que no descargaría mi ira en el padre del engendro que llevas dentro? No se… podría tener un accidente

Salte sobre el como hiena… lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas…no medaba cuenta de lo mucho que amaba a Edward a pesar de que el me fallo… jamás permitiría que le hagan daño a el y mucho menos a mi hijo… no si estaba en mis manos..

El forcejeo dejo las muñecas de mis maños moradas… y mis lagrimas eran intensas… cuando llego mamá a preguntar porque tardábamos tanto…

-hija estas llorando?no me salían las palabras…

-claro que si suegrita…. Ella llora de emoción… porque tenemos una buena noticia que darles… yo diría que abra su mejor champán

En la mesa todos reunidos Mike no perdió su oportunidad.

-Jefe Swan… se que les parecerá precipitado… pero en realidad lo hemos llevado planeando durante tiempo… quisiera pedirle la mano de su hija para casarnos lo antes posible

Bueno gente linda! Espero que anden bien… les pido mil disculpas por que no he podido actualizar… realmente quisiera contar con el tiempo pero no… verán son las 4:16 a.m y yo escribiendo… estoy llena de parciales asique me voy a aparecer cada muerte obispo! Espero sepan entender! Se los kiere!bsosss


	20. Chapter 20

Edward pov.

Después de un poco de retraso en el vuelo, y un par de reporteros acosadores en el aeropuerto llegamos a forks temprano. Aquí todo es distinto… se respira al menos… en mi departamento me ahogaba cada día más… sin mencionar que tenía las llaves del apartamento que bela ocupaba y eso era más asfixiante aun; fue una tortura quedarme con él, pero su perfume estaba impregnado en todas las paredes.

Fue agradable el recibimiento de mi padre, de los empleados, y Alice llevaba una sonrisa que no le cavia en el rostro. Fui hasta la habitación que prepararon para mí, pero me detuve en la habitación de la pequeña duende, ese perfume lo conocía… o me estaba volviendo completamente loco!

-que sucede hermanito! Te quedaste petrificado?-

-¿Alice… que perfume usas?

-¿quieres regalarme uno?... tengo muchos… pero…

-bueno! Te comprare uno si dejas de ponerte justo el que se siente ahora!

-oh! Porque no te gusta? No te quejaste en todo el vuelo y ahora te molesta?-

-no! No me refiero al que tienes puesto tu… está aquí en tu habitación..

-oh! Este?- tomo un abrigo de lana que estaba colgado en un perchero, justo al lado de la puerta-

-exacto! Es ese!- no pude evitar llevármelo al rostro para respirar de el!- como se llama este perfume? Donde lo conseguiste?

-no es mío! Ese abrigo es de mi amiga Marie… de la que te hable en la Jacksonville recuerda? Se lo ha dejado olvidado! Y no sé cómo se llame pero si quieres comprarme un perfume no me elijas el mismo… no me agrada andar con el mismo perfume…

-enana! Eres increíble… elige el que quieras y luego me dice… me iré a descansar un rato antes de almorzar!

Bela pov.

Todo lo que estaba viviendo era una pesadilla, no quería que Mike fuera a ponerle apellido a mi hijo… era un maldito desgraciado al que solo le importaba el dinero… pero no tenia opción.

Tras una larga noche sin dormir.. no tenía fuerzas para levantarme, pero una llamada telefónica irrumpió mi corto sueño.

-Hola?

-Marie! Como estas? He regresado… estoy en forks! Como está él bebe?

-oh! Alice! Que felicidad… has llegado en el momento justo…. Te necesito tanto… físicamente me siento bien y con las pastillas que me ha dado el ginecólogo me siento mejor…estoy segura que mi bebe esta bien.

-valla! Por ese tono de voz me he perdido de algo…no?

-si! Demasiado diría yo!pero cuéntame que tal tu viaje como te fue a ti?

Mi amiga me conto todo lo que le sucedió, que su hermano estaba aquí en Forks, pero me reserve lo mío para la noche…cuando nos viéramos en el café! Me haría muy bien necesitaba salir este fin de semana… porque me sentía muy encerrada.

Nos encontramos con Alice… y fue hermoso saber que la había pasado bien en su viaje…ella intentaba ocuparse de su hermano… de mi, de Jasper… ella estaba en todo.

-Marie? Vas a contarme porque ha sido una semana terrorífica?

-Bueno… es cierto… verás! Tengo que… casar..me- las palabras apenas salían de mi boca

-oh! El ha venído! El padre de tu bebe ha venido! Que bien… genial

-ya Alice! No! Es con Mike… Mike Newton.

-no… puedo creerlo… me estás diciendo que vas a casarte con el imbécil ese? Cómo es posible? No lo quieres! Es por el niño?..

-ya Alice! Es solo una decisión! No me hagas mas preguntas… Porque me agotan por completo

-voy a ayudarte Marie, no puedo creer, ni entender porque lo haces, pero te voy a ayudar…solo espero que esto no sea una estupidez

Asi pasaron los días, Mike asiendo llamadas amenazantes, y yo sin encontrar salida. ¿Por qué tiene que pasarme esto? Soy tan estúpida que con mis errores no solo me perjudico a mi… sino a este pequeño inocente...

-merie? Estas aquí? O en jupiter? Jajja!-

- lo siento Alice… solo estaba…tienes razón estaba en jupiter…- nos entramos a reir como locas, pero tuvimos que disimular estaban entrando clientas al local.

-voy a hacer una cena en casa de mamá! Veo a mi hermano igual, nada ha cambiado, solo de vez en cuando sale de su cuarto y se desaparece, no se donde va… ni siquiera lo has conocido aun…

-pobre… debe sentirse muy solo…- lo único en que pensaba era en mí, así me sentía yo, tenía a Alice, mis padres, mi pancita… pero me sentía sola

-vas a ayudarme a levantarlo de su fosa? Por favor amiga! Te necesito!-

- no creo que alguien como yo sea de mucha ayuda pero are lo que necesites!-

-iupii! Gracias! Sabía que contaría contígo!- Alice se fue dando saltitos... – será este fin de semana!-

Salimos del local temprano porque alegaba que tenia que preparar la recepción y no quería dejarme trabajando sola, asique decidí desviarme de camino, iría al prado donde iba de pequeña… ese lugar era mi paz.

Edward pov

Los días, aquí eran terribles… me sentía solo… lejos de ella… y sin los negocios y el hospital no hacia más que pasar 24 horas del día pensando en Bela y mi hijo… acabaría volviéndome loco…había encontrado un refugio, un prado… donde la naturaleza se conectaba y allí se podía respirar… mis padres y Alice trataban de animarme… pero todo eso terminaba fastidiándome, por supuesto no se los dejaba saber, porque se que todo lo que hacían era con buena intención, ayudaba a mi madre a redecorar la casa… colgar fotos nuevas de nosotros, papa quería llevarme al hospital… pero no acepte. La nueva treta de Alice era hacer una fiesta, me lo acaba de comunicar… y por mas que intente negarme a la enana no hay nada que se le resista, todo lo consigue…en fin soportar una fiesta seria pasable... mientras no quisiera enchufarme una de sus "amigas" porque no estaba para preocuparme en estupideces… tenia una preocupación que resolver… solo una… aunque se me valla la vida en ella! ENCONTRAR A BELA Y A MI HIJO

Ya en el prado y escondido de la realidad, me senté sobre una roca, solo pensaba… cuando su imagen se apareció sobré mi. Era Bela!

-Bela? Bela! – corrí con todas mis fuerzas… pero su imagen desvaneció… esto era increíble…realmente me estaba volviendo loco… podría jurar que la vi…

Bela pov

-Alice! Gracias a dios que me contestas… alice te necesito…

-Bela que sucede? Deja de llorar… háblame-

-no..lo se! Ni siquiera se si es cierto… o si estoy volviéndome loca pero esto me esta matando Alice por favor ven ... ven a casa necesito hablar con alguien y solo te tengo a ti…

Alice llego diciéndole a mis padres que yo la había invitado a dormir y olvide avisarles, agradecia su mentira porque no quería que mis padres me vieran así.

-lo vi Alice… lo vi… era el… no puedo estar volviéndome loca…

-de quien hablan Merie…

-Del papa de mi hijo… hace tiempo comencé a ir al prado al que iba cuando era niña, nunca hay nadie ahí…jamas he visto a alguien… y lo vi ahí… no solo lo vi… sentí que gritaba mi nombre Alice… no se si fue real… si ha sido una seña para que no me case… para que le diga la verdad a mis padres no se… me siento muy mas…-mis mejillas brillaban de tantas lagrimas…

-bela ya! Deja de llorar… te prometo que investigaremos si alguien nuevo ha llegado al pueblo… pero deja de llorar… tal vez solo ha sido tu conciencia… que te pide a gritos… que lo busques… porque aun lo amas.

Y si! Esa era la realidad! Lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas…

-Vamos a dormir Bela… mañana es la fiesta y tenemos que estar radiantes… no te preocupes por nada…mañana sabremos… si el esta aquí, todo el mundo comenta cuando alguien nuevo llega a forks, y si nadie llego es porque de verdad tu conciencia pide auxilio…

-Alice dijiste que sería una cena. no una fiesta?

-bueno! Creo que se me fue la mano invitando gente y con el presupuesto… pero al fin y al cabo es lo mismo pero con mas gente!

-ok! Mejor durmámonos…. No quiero parecer un zombi mañana.

_Bueno aqu__í__ les va! Espero que les guste! Y gracias a todas las bellas que dejaron un rws!es para ustedes! Quien sabe que pasar__á__ en esa fiesta… ya falta poco…_

_Disculpen el tiempo! Prometo que el prox fic no lo subir__e hasta que ya lo haya terminado asi no las hago esperar! Va… si asi lo prefieren! Ustedes digan!_

_Hasta la prox! Y recuerden: "lo mejor siempre… siempre est__á__ por venir"_


	21. Chapter 21

Hoy nos levantamos temprano… Alice insistió! Yo no había pegado un ojo pensando en Edward, asique levantarme temprano no le hacían buena justicia a mis facciones, estaba ojerosa, demacrada y con mis ojos hinchados.

-Merie… no dormiste bien verdad?

-Bueno en realidad creo que no dormi! Solo me recosté…

-es por el bebe? Te duele algo?

-no! Mi bebe es hermoso, no me da pesares! Solo la pase mal los primeros tiempos pero ya ves… no tengo nauseas ni mareos… nada

-es por el verdad?

-no he dejado de pensar en que lo vi alice… fue tan real…

-bueno! Ya! Es hora de dejar de martirizarte y comenzar a arreglarnos para la fiesta…

-Alice no vamos a comenzar ahora! Es muy temprano… tenemos toda la tarde—

-no! Por supuesto que tenemos que empesar ahora…. Tengo que arreglar la casa de mama, aun no nos hemos acomodado del todo… llego una caja con cuadros y adornos de la casona de Jacksonville … además debemos ir a un spa y necesitamos ir a la boutique porque tengo un vestido que disimulara al pequeño ahijado o ahijada mia… el maquillaje,los peinado….uff no nos alcanzará el tiempo…

-Rayos! Odio las fiestas….

Nos pusimos rumbo a la boutique… realmente el vestido que me había preparado Alice era precioso… pero ya no había manera de disimular mi embarazo… mi bebe estaba creciendo…

-Merie cuánto tiempo más vas a ocultarles a tus padres de este tesorito…

-No lo se Alice tengo tanto miedo… pero será muy pronto porque esta creciendo deprisa y no voy a usar nada de fajas o cosa alguna que pueda dañarlo…

Fue un dia interminable…compramos flores…y toda cosa alguna que pasaba frente a los ojos de Alice… luego nos fuimos al spa después de un largo tiempo allí y de tortura para mi, ya estábamos listas, mi vestido azul era fabuloso, y el dije de corazón que me había regalado Edward resaltaba por su brillo. me sentía una princesa… salimos rumbo a la mansión de los Cullen… teníamos mucho que arreglar… gracias a dios alice me había permitido usar zapatos sin tacón.

Como siempre Esme nos recibió muy atenta… y alego querer presentarme a su hijo pero tenía lapsos en los que desaparecía, así que ya en la fiesta me lo presentaría!

Arreglamos todo abajo! Ayudamos al servicio con la mesa y colocamos floreros por todos lados… hasta llego un disjokey..Alice de verdad se pasaba…

Subimos completamente exhaustas… y ya en el cuarto de Alice me tire sobre el sillón…

-Merie recuerda que solo vinimos a retocarnos, pronto tendremos que bajar… ya llegaran invitados que debemos recibir… espero que Eddie llegue pronto… esta fiesta es para el… para que suba su animo

-descuida! Le hará bién! – de repente una melodía comenzó a inundar cada rincón, era una melodía hermosa que poco a poco se tornaba triste… bacia… me daban ganas de llorar

-Bravo! Ha llegado! Mi hermano toca el piano maravillosamente…

-el es quien toca esa pieza?

-asi es… comenzó a componerla mientras conocía a la madre de su hijo… y la esta terminando sin ellos asique suena algo triste…

-es una melodía preciosa!

-Bueno Merie! Ya vamos a arreglarnos….

Me levante! Pero últimamente estaba muy torpe… mi barriga gigante y mis pies hinchados me hacían mas torpe de lo habitual… pase a llevar una caja y todo lo que había en ella cayó!

-Lo siento Alice. – se acercó rápidamente a ayudarme a recoger las cosas

-descuida… es una de las cajas que llego de Jacksonville, mama la dejó aquí para que yo les busque un lugar… pero ya lo haré mañana..

Recogiendo las cosas me di cuenta que había vidrio… era de un portarretrato… cuando lo levante quise estar viendo una visión… esto no podía estar pasándome a mi. El cuadró cayó de mis manos como si un vidrio se me hubiese clavado.

-oh! Merie? Te lastimaste?- miro mis manos, pero yo seguía en trance.-Marie si te preocupa el cuadro no hay problema, lo repondremos- tomo el cuadro en sus manos y sonriente lo dijo… dijo eso que yo no estaba preparada para escuchar-

-El es Edie! Mi hermano mayor… el que está tocando el piano…

No pude seguir escuchado… solo giré en mis pies y corri… me estaba ahogando necesitaba salir de ahí… sentí los gritos de Alice llamándome, pero no pude regresar… baje las escaleras corriendo…y lo vi… estaba tocando el piano… me paralice unos segundos pero cuando vi que volteo a mirarme… seguí corriendo.

Edward pov.

Hoy no estuve en todo el dia en casa… era fastidioso saber que Alice tiraría la casa por la ventana intentando hacerme sentir mejor,como si eso sirviera de mucho... pero en fin… no podía faltar a la fiesta Alice se enfadaría, y después de todo ella estaba haciéndolo por mi….

Estar en el prado gran parte del día, era un refugio para mi…. Pero mi burbuja tenía que romperse, debía regresar a casa a alistarme… pero antes tocaría mi pieza, necesitaba oírla, era una de las pocas cosas que me traía paz.

Sentado en mi piano, interpretando mi melodía siento que alguien me observa pero cuando voltee solo vi el refilón de una persona, y algo que se le cayó.

Me levante para alcanzárselo…Cuando llegue a ver el objeto… creí haber perdido el juicio…era el dije que le regale a Bela…esto no era posible…solo había uno en este mundo… fue un diseño exclusivo que mande a hacer para ella…mi mente trabajaba a mil… Sali hacia afuera corriendo para alcanzarla pero solo divisé una vieja camioneta a lo lejos

Los los gritos de Alice por las escaleras me robaron la atención, asique regresé adentro

-Merie… Merie…

-Alice que sucede?

-no lo se ella… solo se fue… sin decir nada… no entiendo…

-quiero que me escuches con atención. Que fue que sucedió para que salga corriendo de esa manera?

-nada! No sucedió nada. No lo sé! Se le cayó un portarretrato, el vidrio se rompió. Ledije que no importaba, por un momento pensé que se había lastimado pero no… solo corrió… yo no sé… - comenzaba a llorar

-alice no llores escúchame…. Quien estaba en la fotografía del portarretrato- me miro pensativa, con intriga por mi insistencia.

-TU, en esa foto etas tu…

.Lo sabia! Era ella…. Mi mente comenzó a trabajar a mil nuevamente… tenia que alcanzarla… no volveria a perderla. Sali a buscar mi volvo… Alice corrió detrás de mi..

-Edward que sucede? Donde vas?... porque te afecto tanto a ti lo de Marie?

- porque Merie… es Bela… la madre de mi hijo… - Alice quedo petrificada pero cuando puse en marcha el auto se apresuró a subir-

-Alice que haces? Esto es entre ella y yo…

-yo sé dónde vive…donde la iras a buscar sin mi?

.abróchate el cinturón- Salí rápidamente pero la lluvia comenzó a caer a baldazos… como la primera vez que la vi…pensé.

-Allá Edward… su camioneta se ha averiado…- nos bajamos, a un lado de la carretera estaba su camioneta pero ni rastros de ella…

-MALDICION! Donde estas Bela?

-tranquilo Ed… vamos a su casa ella debe estar ahí…

Bela pov

No sé por qué lo hice… no debí huir… pero no encontré otra cosa que hacer… estaba muy asustada. Ahora la porquería que conducía me ha dejado en medio de la nada… junto a una lluvia torrencia… camine lo mas rápido que pude a casa… el viento estaba pegándome fuerte y hacia que mi piel mojada sienta más frio, asique corte camino por el bosque…mis lágrimas se confundían con la lluvia y mi desesperación por descifrar si esto era un sueño, una pesadilla se acomplejaban con la presures que llevaba por llegar a mi casa… el frio me calaba los huesos… me sentía morir…

Llegué por fin pensé! Entre tan apresurada escapando de alguien que no me percate en la trampa que yo misma socave… sentí sus ojos encima de mi… sus rasgos se endurecieron… yo solo abrace mi vientre… la lluvia había ceñido mi vestido al cuerpo… ya no tenía opción… y de mis labios se escapo un minucioso…

-papá…- el no reaccionaba… parecía ausente…

-Voy a matar a Mike maldita sea como pudo hacerte esto?... debería matarte a ti también… por eso era la urgencia de casarse… común demonio…

-papá puedo explicarlo todo…yo

-cállate… no quiero escucharte. que vas a decirme? Vas a explicarme porque de repente decidiste usar atuendos sueltos…porque cada dia estabas intentando alejarte de nosotros? No puedo creerlo… te comportaste como una

-papá…-mis lágrimas me brindaban una imagen borrosa de mi padre…

-Charlie porque gritas…-se quedo boquiabierta al verme-…asi dios mio Charlie dime que lo que estoy viendo no es real…

-es real rene… tu hija nos ha mentido… decepcionado…- escuchar a mi padre decir "tu hija" me destrozo…pero las palabras de mi madre mas aún…

-no puedo creerlo… tu embarazo es avanzado… por favor… que va a decir la gente… te van a mirar como a una … una prostituta…

No soporte más, sabia que ellos no reaccionarían bien cuando supieran de mi embarazó, pero jamás imaginé que fuera tan doloroso… solo abri la puerta y corri… con todas mis fuerzas…

Sentí a mi padre gritar que regrese, amenazas… juramentos, sentí sus pasos detrás de mi…hasta llegar al bosque… el frio ya no me hacia daño… ya nada dolía solo me detuve en mi paso cuando vi mi vestido bañado de sangre… lleve mis manos a mi vientre y Salí hacia la ruta… moriría si por mi imprudencia de correr mi bebe sufría algún daño… mis rodillas se aflojaron y lo único que recuerdo fue que la luz se apresuró a abrazarme.

Edward pov.

Llegamos a casa de Bela lo mas rápido posible… esta maldita lluvia complicaba el estado de la carretera…cuando alice dijo "es aquí baje como un loco…pero ella se me adelanto…

- edward espera, no puedes presentarte así como si nada… déjame preguntar a mi por Merie…

-se llama Bela… y quien va a preguntar por ella soy yo… yo soy el padre de su hijo….

-NO! Por favor detente… sus padres no saben que esta embarazada…- me paralice en seco…

-cómo es posible eso Alice ella lleva un embarazo de cuatro meses?

-lo sé! Te lo explicare si ella no lo hace pero déjame buscarla a mi… por favor…

-dile que si ella no sale para que hablemos entrare a hablar yo…

-de acuerdo…

Alice entro y salió más rápido de lo que yo esperaba… y al instante salió un hombre con su rostro desfigurado… parecía que intentaba guardar sus lágrimas…

-edward rápido tenemos que encontrarla…

-no esta aquí?

-No… sus padres ya lo saben, la trataron muy mal y ella huyó… Charlie saldrá a buscarla entre los bosques… nosotros buscaremos en la carretera…

Mi pie se alisto al acelerador con precisión… iba a encontrarla así sea lo último que haga

La ruta era un pueblo fantasma, con esta tormenta nada se divisaba… pero el grito de Alice le devolvió la esperanza a mi corazón…estacione sobre la banquina ella estaba tendida en el suelto protegiendo su vientre…

-Bela? Cielo respóndeme? Bela?...

Cuando la movi… su mano tenia sangre…

-mi bebe…mi bebe…

- Tranquila mi niña te juro que todo va a estar bien…- Alice deja de llorar alludame a llevarla… necesito que manejes…

-edward llamemos a papa… una ambulancia

-no hay tiempo para ambulancias pero llama a papa… dile que valla al hospital…

La cargue en mis brazos y me senté en el asiento trasero, ella ya no estaba consiente… todo tenía que salir bien…

-ya estás en mis brazos cielo… la vida te trajo a mi nuevamente… - si alguien me dijera que no es de hombres llorar… seria el imbécil más grande del mundo…

Bueno Gente! Estoy increíblemente exhausta… son las 3:49 a.m pero aquí sigo remando! Para ustedes! Para cada una que me dejo un rew ¡! Y dedicado a Sakura que se quedo leyendo hasta las dos de la mañana! Jajaj… Si no sabré yo lo que es quedarse hasta tarde leyendo y odiando cada segundo que espero para que actualicen! Aunque hace bastante no tengo tiempo para leer… espero mis vacaciones con ansias para eso! Esta bastante largo para Maria, que me pidió que no sean tan cortos! Asi no la dejo con angustia!jaja intento complacer a todos!Un beso enorme a quien me lee y me deja saber que piensa con sus rews!


	22. Chapter 22

Edward pov

Cuando ingresamos al hospital afortunadamente mi padre ya estaba ahí… quise entrar con Bela a sala pero estaba tan afectado que mi padre no me lo permitió… sus ojos me miraban incrédulo… sin entender… yo supuse que ya habría tiempo para eso… ahora que Bela y mi hijo se pongan bien era mi prioridad…

Alice no paraba de llorar y yo solo podía abrazarla, sentía mis fuerzas flaquear, lo único que necesitaba era sentir que ella estaba bien.

-Por dios no puedo creer que he estado al lado de mi sobrino todo este tiempo... no entiendo como pude ser tan tonta… ahora todo coincide… sus palabras… esta tan confundida… ella piensa que tu no la amas y sin embargo jamas te he visto sufrir tanto por una mujer…-

-todo va a cambiar alice… todo… ella tiene que escucharme…-de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar..

-es Jasper… permiso..

Mi padre salió de la sala de emergencias en el momento justo porque si el no salía yo entraría… no iba a aguantar un instante mas de incertidumbre…

-padre! Como estan?

-bien Edward llama a Alice… asi le doy el parte. Tienen que llamar a sus padres… la he atendido, pero va en contra del protocolo, ha corrido mucho riesgo y no hay una firma que autorice...

-ya basta de explicaciones…no estas contestando mi pregunta…no voy a buscar a Alice quiero respuestas y las quiero ahora…deja de dar vueltas quieres?

- Edward que te pasa? Merie es la amiga de tu hermana, porque te afecta tanto ni siquiera la conoces.

-si la conozco! Y más de lo que tú piensas papá, ella es la mujer que amo y la madre de mi hijo… y quiero el maldito parte médico para saber cómo está, si no me lo dices entraré y la examinaré yo.

Mi padre se quedó estupefacto, se que no debí contestarle así, pero los nervios me estaban consumiendo.

-Ven entremos a su sala hijo, solo te calmaras si la ves.

Alli estaba tan indefensa e insegura que me partia el alma… maldita sea! Si todo se hubiese dado diferente entre nosotros… no estarías aquí de esta manera. Mis lagrimas comenzaron a traicionarme, el abrazo y las palabras de mi padre me dieron fuerzas…

-todo va a estar bien hijo, solo tenemos que hacerle una transfusión, ha perdido mucha sangre, pero su estado es estable, solo ha sucedido por la impresión que se ha llevado, el esfuerzo al correr… son muchos factores, los nervios, la lluvia helada…llegó aquí empapada…gracias a dios, un milagro ha hecho que no tenga hipotermia.

-yo debía estar allí para cuidarla padre, ella no tiene porque pasar todo esto, maldita sea!

-termina con el martirio Edward, estuviste en en el momento oportuno, Si tu y alice no hubiesen aparecido ahí ella o el niño hubiesen…

-no lo digas… no lo digas papá, no voy a perderlos…

- de acuerdo… no lo diré, pero debes entenderlo, nada de esto es tu culpa. Solo tenía que pasar…

-Vamos a hacerle una transfusión padre, no perdamos tiempo, esta fría… y el suero la hará tener más frio. Quiero que le hagas una transfusión con mi sangre…

- vamos! Así comenzamos.

Bela ya tenía mi sangre en su cuerpo… sus rasgos estaban apareciendo… sus mejillas nuevamente tomaban color, Alice entro a la habitación.

-Edie, cuando Japer llamó le conté todo lo que sucedió, Jasper le aviso a mamá, y ella llamo a Rene, la mamá de Bela, ellos vienen en camino…

-gracias por avisarme, puedes quedarte con ella? Necesito ir a pagar los gastos del hospital antes de que papá lo haga, quiero hacerme cargo de mi bebe y de mi mujer…- Los signos de bela me sacaban una sonrisa, su presion y los latidos del corazón me indicaban que todo estaba bien, le hice una ecografía, por primera vez conocí a mi hijo, era un hermoso varoncito, tenia mil motivos para sonreir, ella estaba junto a mi y llevaba en su vientre… "mi todo"

-ve tranquilo aquí me quedo. Y procura no llamar la atención con esa cara de bobo enamorado…

- amo tu sarcasmo enana…

Me diriji a la administración para estar al dia con las deudas, pero lo que mas me interesaba era presentar un informe para que la dejen varios días internadas, quería hacerle un chequeo general, quería saber exactamente como estaban mi hijo y bela, no me bastaba la historia clínica, ella ha sufrido una fuerte anemia, asique no quiero correr riesgos

Bela pov.

Sentía un abrigo sobre mi diciendo que todo estaba bien, la luz iba llenando mis ojos, esto dolía, porque mis parpados estaban pesados, apenas sentí sensibilidad, moví mis manos hacia mi vientre, mi pequeño seguía conmigo, no me había abandonado. No reconocía el lugar donde estaba… pero cuando logre alcanzar una visión optima divisé a Alice.

-Merie… por fin despertaste… mi ahijadito esta bien.. el tu han sido muy fuertes-

-Alice, dónde estoy? no sé qué sucedió, como llegué aquí? Solo recuerdo que… Alice por dios me estoy volviendo loca, soñé que el era tu hermano…

Su rostro, me dio a deducir la realidad, "el era su hermano"

-Lo es Merie, o debería llamarte Bela?... el es mi hermano… y tu eres la persona que el tanto ama, la que toda mi familia tanto ha buscado… y este…- toco mi vientre- no es solo mi ahijado… es mi sobrino Bela…tu has estado en un grabe confusión… el jamás a amado a nadie como a ti- Mis ojos estaban llenas de lagrimas, todo lo que sucedió fue real, el estaba aquí, en Forks, y alice me hablo de su hermano muchas veces , de su situación, de lo mucho que amaba a esa mujer, de su bebe… por dios esa mujer era yo…no puedo creerlo…

-Tienen que hablar Bela, tienen que darse una oportunidad, por mi sobrino, por ustedes que tanto se aman…

Asenti al instante, yo amaba a Edward y este es el momento en que mas lo necesito, ha sido muy difícil para mi todo este tiempo sola, ahora mis padres sabían la verdad, su modo de actuar frente a la noticia me partio el corazón, pero el estaba aquí y nos protegería… siempre me sentí segura a su lado, siempre…. Sumergida entre mis pensamientos, no me di cuenta que Mike entro hasta que Alice le exigió que saliera de la habitación.

-Hola querida como estas?

-imbecil lárgate de aquí no tienes nada que hacer a…

-puedes callarte pulga repugnante? Necesito hablar con mi prometida…Y estoy seguro de que ella querra hablar conmigo.

-Tu pro…?

El rostro de Mike era terrorífico, asique accedería a hablar con el, necesitaba convencerlo de la locura que quería, y que yo no podía hacer, Edward ya estaba aquí, y el tenia que entender.

-Alice por favor, déjame hablar a solas con el… tenemos que resolver una par de cosas… de una vez por todas.

Alice salió de mala gana, pero nos permitió hablar...

-Mike… yo…

-callate Isabela, no tengo mucho tiempo, solo vengo a advertirte algo, no se te ocurra echarte atrás con nuestros planes…

-Mike por favor, no puedes hacer todo lo que quieres como un niño caprichoso, entiende, el papá de mi hijo está aquí, su familia, todos… es necesario que te olvides de eso…

- a la que se le va a hacer necesario olvidar es a ti, porque puede que un "accidente" haga que el verdadero padre de tu escuincle no este "aquí" ni el ni su familia, particularmente esa pulga que llevas de amiga.

-no puedes estar hablando enserio…ellos no te han hecho nada…

-estoy hablando muy enserio, quiero que cuando venga ese imbécil le digas que el niño es mio, si no lo haces tu lo hago yo… por el bien de tu familia Bela…si tantos los aprecias, no querras que todos paguen por tu error verdad?

Mike se acercó e intento besarme, mi padre entro justo a la habitación furioso

-a ti te buscaba mal nacido…. Que le has hecho a mi hija… todo esto es por tu culpa… tu embarazaste a mi hija…- mi papa tenia aprisionado a Mike , iba a golpearlo pero de pronto entro Edward.

-El niño que Bela espera, es mio jefe Swan, solo mio.

La sala quedo en silencio… hasta que mi padre se enfureció mas…

-que rayos está diciendo… quien carajos eres tu?

-Charlie calmate! Gritaba mi mamá

-como esposible que quieras ensuciar a mi hija…mi hija nop es ninguna golfa que anda con uno y otro voy a matarte maldito mocoso…-mi padre se fue encima de Edward pero antes de que pudiera hacerle daño Carlisle entro a la sala.

-suelte a mi hjo ahora mismo Jefe Swan…

Mi padre quedo sorprendido como una estatua de hielo…

-es su hijo?-

-Soy Edward Cullen señor…

-quiero que desocupen la sala, asique si no quieren que los mande a sacar, vallan colaborando, Bela debe estar tranquila.

Todos fueron saliendo de la sala, menos Edward… y Mike se detuvo al verlo quedarse…

-dije todos- añadió Carlisle.

-soy el padre de su bebe, y soy su médico…no voy a retirarme... Quien se va es él.

-No se preocupe doctor, por el bienestar de mi futura esposa voy a retirarme… lo único que me importa es que ella y mi hijo se recuperen pronto…

-deja de decir eso mal nacido porque voy a…

-Edward contrólate- Carlisle sujeto a Edward por el hombro.

-solo voy a despedirme de ti querida…- se acercó a mí me beso la frente y pude ver de refilón el rostro encolerizado de Edward.- solo recuerda lo que hablamos, es por tu bien… tienes que cuidarte... y cuidarlo…

Sus palabras me dieron mucho miedo, yo no soportaría si Mike la hacia daño a alguien, los amaba demasiado aun sin saber que ellos eras familia directa de mi pequeño…

Edward no se quedó tranquilo hasta que vio salir a Mike de la habitación, cuando Carlisle nos dejó solos, solo sentí que el mundo caía sobre mi… moría por su abraso… sus besos, su protección, sin embargo tenía que alejarlo, por su bien…

Él se acercó a mi… su beso en mi frente… estaba haciéndome flaquear, pero no podía bajar mis defensas.

-Ha sido demasiado tiempo no crees?

-eso parece…

-Te e echado mucho de menos… y me has traido como un loco buscándote mi cielo… debiste escucharme esa noche… todo fue un mal entendido..

- todo fue, lo que tenia que ser…- era demasiado fingir, tenia que irse pronto porque yo estaba al borde de las lagrimas y no resistiría demasiado, por supuesto que debi haberlo escuchado esa noche… me hubiese evitado todo esto… y etariamos los tres juntos… el cuidadndo de mi y de mi pequeño

-que quieres decir Bela? Tu crees que tenia que ser? No sabes lo que he sufrido sumergido en la incertidumbre de saber si estabas bien, si mi hijo estaba creciendo protegido…

-esa es la cuestión no tenias porque preocuparte…

-no tenia porque?. Por dios Bela llevas a mi hijo en tu vientre… no quieres que me preocupe?

-No es tu hijo….- sé que quedó estupefacto… pero no tuve el valor de verlo a la cara

-no puedes decir eso… maldita sea… no puedes… cielo tienes que perdonarme… cuando hablemos… lo entenderás… solo fue un mal entendido…es por eso que estas asi? Verdad?

-no hay nada… que tengamos que hablar… no es tu hijo.. es el hijo de Mike y en poco tiempo seré su esposa….

Sus facciones cambiaron completamente… pero su respuesta me dio el alivio que necesitaba, el y su familia estaría a salvo…

-valla! No puedo creerlo Isabela Merie Swan, asi te llamas verdad? Ese es tu nombre completo…-estaba ironizándome, lo sé… pero todo esto era necesario para que el este bien…

-YA NO VOY A MOLESTARTE.- sin decir mas salio… y yo me desborde en un mar de lagrimas…

Edward pov

Maldita sea… esto no podía estar pasando… solo quería que despertaras, quería robarte una sonrisa… pero veo que me odias… no puede contenerme… agarre el dispenser de agua y descargue mi furia en el rompi los nudillos de mis manos pero no sentía nanda… había algo que dolia mas… pero esto se iba a acabar ya no iba a sufrir mas por ella… no mas…

Los guardias de seguridad intentaron sacarme pero me safe…los golpee como si fueran mi enemigo…. Ojala Mike no se hubiera ido… lo mataria con mis propias manos..

Edward que te sucede? Calmate… suéltalos Edward los vas a matar…

Pese a las palbras de Alice, salí de ese lugar , subi a mi auto y aceleré… solo quería que el viento me llevara…. Cuando llegue a casa… mamá me abrazo… solloce como un niño… no era posible lo que me había dicho Bela…era mi hijo… no podía ser de Mike.. esta situación me estaba superando…me encerre en mi cuarto… tras una larga noche donde el sueño nunca llego… solo me mire al espejo…

-donde estas edward cullen? Que ha hecho esta mujer contigo?... te desconozco…

A la mañana temprano arme mi bolso… me largaría de aquí ya no hay nada… que me detenga…

Sali de mi habitacion para encontrarme con mi familia, estaba mi padre también.

-como esta ella?

-ella está bien hijo… todo marcha favorablemente… solo esta algo desanimada… y ya saber el ánimo influye en la salud asique no le daré al alta hasta que este mejor… no tiene apetito… pero es una mujer sabia… se alimenta todo lo que puede por su bebe…

-me alegra escuchar eso…

-hijo? Que haces con tu maleta?-esta ves la que interrumpió el silencio fue mi madre.

-me voy madre… tomare un vuelo a Jacksonville ahora mismo…

-No puedes irte…

-alice soy demasiado grande para que mi hermana menor me diga lo que tengo que hacer, dile a Jasper que se comunique conmigo por cuestión de negocios… adiós familia…

-al diablo con los negocios… que estas haciendo? Me debes una explicación, ayer que armaste tremendo alboroto en el hospital… te largaste sin decir nada, intente hablar con Merie…o Bela como quieras llamarla y me dijeron que pidió estar sola… no quiso que nadie la molestara…. Que rayos salio mal?

-Alice lo único que puedo decirte es que me voy… las explicaciones puede dártelas tu "amiga"

-pues no! No quiero que me las des tu… que rayos paso? Se supone que ustedes se aman no puedes dejarla sola…

-tu lo has dicho… se supone…

- eres un cobrade Edward antony cullen… dejaras aquí a la mujer que amas… mas cobarde te hace dejar a tu hijo…-

-yo no soy ningún cobarde… y según ella "no es mi hijo"

-que has dicho? Como pudo…decir eso

-pudo! Y para mi es suficiente…

-eres un idiota sabes que eso no es cierto… te lo he contado todo… ella te ama… vivía hablando de ti… y de lo mucho que odia a Mike… tu no entiendes… como puedes dudar que ese pequeño es tuyo?

-entiendo muy bien… y me canse de rogar alice… pero no dudo que sea mi hijo…- me voltee a mirar a mi padre- por eso papá voy a enviar una remesa de dinero todos los mese… por favor hazla llegar a Bela… no quiero que nada les falte…

Mi padre asintió.

-les faltaras tu…

-Ya vasta alice. Tome mi maleta y me gire… no quise despedirme demasiado… ya llevaba demasiado sobre mis hombros… escuche que Alice le pedia a mi madre que me detuviera… pero las palabras de mi madre ardieron como fuego sobre mi…

"tranquila hija… si el la ama volverá… el tiene que proteger a su mujer y a su hijo…"

Desearía no haberla escuchado…

Estaba sentado en el aeropuerto esperando que dieran la orden de abordar…. Y sus palabras me calaban el alma…

Bueno! Verán… debido a tantos rews hermosos les paso a dejar este cap… les pido que no se asusten es medio dramático… pero recuerden "después de una gran tempestad siempre sale el sol" y no se preocupen Mike tendrá su merecido...ya queda un cap ….o dos como mucho… osea…pronto el gran final!gracias por leerme gente!


	23. Chapter 23

Bela pov

Estaba muy triste Edward se marchó y no volvió a verme, era lo mejor no soportaría que nada le haga daño… lo único que me atormentaba era el saber que tal vez podríamos haber afrontado esto juntos si se lo hubiese dicho… pero y si no… si eso le hacía daño a el o a su familia? jamás me lo perdonaría, asi como tampoco me perdonaría haber dejado a mi hijo sin su padre…de pronto los pesares me atormentaban, yo jamás podría casarme con Mike… el solo hecho de imaginar que me tocara me revolvía el estómago…. Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando un portazo me robo la atención.

Su mirada decía mil cosas, que yo no lograba entender…pero siendo quien era, rápido se dio a entender

Hola Marie…. Isabella…bella o como carajos te llames… podrías explicarme que has hecho? O más bien.. porque le dijiste a mi hermano que el bebe no es su hijo? Que tienes…tu no eres quien yo conocí…

-Alice…. Yo…- sus palabras dolían demasiado… y las mias se encontraban atravesadas en mi garganta…

-vamos! Contesta… acaso no lo amas como decías amarlo? O el orgullo te tiene tan cegada que te impide perdonarlo? No lo entiendo…no entiendo nada… te comportas peor que una niña…no sabes lo que quieres… y con tu comportamiento no solo destrozarás a tu hijo, a su padre… sino que acabará contigo para siempre…

-Alice… lo siento.. Acepto todo lo que estás diciendo pero…no entiendes nada..y no puedo explicarte, asique por favor… no me atormentes más…

-atormente?... no claro…. Yo no me encargaré de eso! Lo hará tu conciencia…cuando tu hijo pregunte por su padre… y él no esté a su lado porque tú se lo negaste… lo hará tu hijo cuando sepa que alejaste un padre que lo ha amado desde un primer momento… uno que se rindió… y jamás volverá… porque tú…así lo permitiste. Eres una cobarde Marie… solo espero que puedas lidiar con eso… y conmigo… porque a mi nadie va a alejarme de mi sobrino… NADIE…- se fue de la habitación dando un portazo… todas estas palabras cayeron tan rápido… que golpearon demasiado fuerte en mi…mil lagrimas lo inundaban todo… me levante apresurada a buscar mi celular… el no podría irse…. No podía dejarnos… yo…. Yo lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas.. tenia que afrontar a Mike con el… no podría sola…

Llamaba, llamaba pero el buzón de vos … me robaba la oportunidad de pedirle que regrese… que no se valla…. Que nuestro hijo nos necesitaba juntos…

-edward soy yo… por favor … tenemos que hablar… -mi congoja y mis lágrimas me hacían sentir desesperada… no me avergonzaba de ello…. Realmete lo necesitaba- por favor te lo suplico no te vallas… nuestro … hijo… nos necesita…y yo… yo sin ti no puedo…- de pronto sentí que alguien me jalo de la espalda… ni siquiera reaccionaba del susto…

-dame ese celular… -Mike lo quito de mis manos y lo estrello contra la pared… lo hizo añicos…me tomo muy fuerte del brazo- parece que tu y yo no nos estamos entendiendo isabella…

-Mike… yo

-estabas llamándolo a el maldita sea….eres una desgraciada… si esto arruina mis planes tu sabes quien va a pagarlo….

-Mike por favor tienes que reaccionar… estas muy mal….

-sabes… antes fui tolerante contigo… busque satisfacerte por todos los medios pero nada te conforma… asique seré claro… si no te comportas y arreglas este mal entendido…no solo pagaran las consecuencias esos malditos idiotas… sino también tu escuincle…- ya no me contuve… y lo abofetee… me tomo nuevamente del brazo tan fuerte que creí que iba a rompérmelo…- será mejor que te calmes…te vas a comportar así cuando tengas que cumplir con tus obligaciones de esposa?

-jamás me acosté contigo… y jamás lo haría Mike Newton… me das asco…- comenzó a acercarse… me acorraló contra la pared… apenas sentí sus labios en mi cuello…. Cuando lo giraron de repente…y la luz volvió a mis ojos

Edward pov.

"Señores pasajeros se les informa que el vuelo A17 con destino a la ciudad de Jacksonville despegará en 15 minutos, el acceso de abordaje esta disponible."

No sé por qué pero mi mente me decía que abordara y mi cuerpo reacciono de una manera inercial… corri a mi auto antes de que mandaran a buscar por el… lo puse en marcha y me dirigí al hospital… maldecía en mis adentros amar tanto a esa mujer..

Subi de prisa como si me llevara el tiempo… pero al llegar a su puerta… La vi entre abierta… iba a marcharme cuando oí la voz de Mike… pero la desesperación de Bela hizo que me quedara allí…. Petrificado…

-"Mike por favor tienes que reaccionar… estas muy mal…"

Escuche de tras de la puerta cada palabra que ese mal nacido le decía… pero  
>las palabras de Bela me improntaron era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar…<p>

"-jamás me acosté contigo… y jamás lo haría Mike Newton… me das asco…-"

Eso solo podía significar una cosa… yo era el padre del niño! Ya no necesitaba escuchar mas… pero si poner un idiota en su lugar… al ingresar a la habitación el mal nacido se acercaba a ella para intentar besarla… claro eso seria… solo un intento…

Lo tome de un hombro… lo giré y le enseñe la lección…

-Nadie…absolutamente nadie se mete con mi mujer… Mike Newton… y menos con mi hijo…

Bela pov

Él estaba aquí… me estaba defendiendo… pero Edward estaba descontrolado… jamás lo había visto así, lo estaba matando…

Salí al pasillo a llamar a los guardias…alguien que los separaran…

-Edward por dios…vas a matarlo…

Aparecieron los guardias… sacaron a Edward de encima de Mike… pero el no intento levantarse… estaba inconsciente…

Apareció Carlisle y muchos guardias… intentaban hacer reaccionar a Mike y llevarse a Edward. No podía permitir eso.

-No por favor, no se lo lleven….

El guardia que sostenía a Edward lo soltó y el volteo a verme…mientras se llevaban a Mike… Carlisle me pregunto si me sentía bien. Yo asentí y vi que Edward se dirigió a los de seguridad.

-quiero que no se separen un segundo de este imbécil… voy a iniciar una demanda y quiero que lo detengan… si él no está aquí para cuando vengan a detenerlo los haré responsables a ustedes… me oyeron?-

-Edward cálmate… hijo… arreglaremos este problema…- el miraba a su hijo sorprendido.

Se llevaron a Mike y Carlisle nos dejó solas…

El solo me miraba fijamente, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar… me sentía una completa basura…le había dicho algo que me dolía demasiado… que mi bebe no era su hijo… estaba tiesa, pero de pronto su mirada y el silencio se intensifico, comenzó a acercarse a mi, pero mi ser seguía estupefacto…solo comenzó a cobrar vida cuando sus brazos me atrajeron con fuerza hacia el… en ese momento me di cuenta de las lágrimas que caían en mi mejilla… cuando sentí sus manos en mi piel secando mis lágrimas, supe que no estaba enojado…que necesitaba una explicación… pero me estaba dando tiempo

-yo…lo… siento- el nudo en mi garganta me impedía hablar…

-yo! Yo solo puedo decirte que te amo con todas mis fuerzas!- me sonrío y me beso… como había extrañado sus besos…me tomo en sus brazos y me llevo a la cama.

-Tienes que comportarte… debes cuidar de ti y de mi pequeño… para que puedan darte el alta pronto… tienes que salir de aquí para casarte conmigo!

-casarme? Por dios… te has vuelto loco…

-bueno! Prácticamente si! Desde que una niña se me atravesó un día que llovía a Valdez y…

-ok! No sigas… ya se me la historia…- comenzó a reír…

-he extrañado tanto tu risa!

-yo no podría enumerar las cosas que he extrañado de ti, porque podríamos estar unn año hablando de eso…- volvió a reír

-también extrañaba tus bromas… y todo lo que hacías y decías para hacerme sonreír…- mis lágrimas nuevamente comenzaron a brotar…

- cielo! Ya estoy aquí… no llores…no volveré a dejarte huir y tú tienes que prometerme que cualquier dificultad que tengamos la resolveremos hablando… sin ocultarnos nada… sin huir el uno del otro…

-Te lo prometo! Te amo!

-Yo a ti! – el me beso. Hasta que mi padre nos interrumpió.

-por dios santo… que es esta aberración Isabela… te desconozco… ayer estabas pensando en casarte con Mike y ahora estas besando gustosamente a este tipo…que clase de….?

-ya basta jefe Swan, Isabela no solo es su hija, también es mi mujer y la madre de mi hijo, asique voy a pedirle amablemente que la respete…-Edward estaba enojado…y mi sensibilidad volvía a llenar mis ojos de lagrimas

-Si no fueras el hijo de Carlisle a quien le tengo gran aprecio ya estarías tras una reja…

-porque no se encarga de meter tras rejas al mal nacido de Mike? Ha estado tan ocupado que no logro darse cuenta que ese idiota tenia a bela amenazada?

-de que estas hablando?maldita sea! Como que amenazada?

- cuando llegue aquí la estaba amenzando…con lastimar a mi familia… a nuestro hijo si no…-senti que Edward rechinaba sus dientes, asique al final agregue:

-si no me casaba con él…. Además venia amenazando hace tiempo con hacer movimientos que te quiten tu puesto…yo… no sabia que hacer… me sentía acorralada… Mike no esta bien mentalmente… el solo ha salido conmigo por dinero…jamás le he importado… lo tenia todo planeado…

-planeado? Que cosas dices hija… tu no tienes un quinto

-su abuelo, tu amigo papa! estipulo en su herencia que si no se casaba conmigo, la mitad de su herencia seria para su primo, o medio primo ya que no tienen la misma sangre… lo único que le ha importado es… heredarlo todo…

-no puedo creerlo… todo este tiempo hemos tenido cerca, y le hemos brindado confianza a ese sabandija…

-tranquilo papa…todo tiene que estar bien… tengo mucho miedo pero…- edward acudió a mi…

-no debes tener miedo cielo, yo voy a encargarme de todo-

-yo también hija.. No te preocupes por nada…-papa se agacho y recogió mi celular hecho pedazos…-que le sucedió?

-Mike enfureció porque yo le estaba dejando un mensaje a Edward y me lo arrebato…

-te golpeo?

-si no fuera por Edward… no se lo que me hubiese hecho.

Carlisle con otra doctora aparecieron en la sala.

-Bela! Cómo te sientes´?

-Mucho mejor…- me ruborice… estaba feliz de que Edward este conmigo, con nuestro bebe.

-que bien… porque te haremos un chequeo y si todo resulta bien contigo y el pequeño te daremos el alta…

-el pequeño? Es un niño?- Carlisle iba a interrumpir, pero Edward intervino.

-te lo he estado diciendo…-sonreia

-decías mi "hijo" pero supuse que lo decías estimando … sin saber si era niño o niña- me sentía feliz

- te hice una ecografía cuando estabas sedada, para examinar los signos viitales del niño, y tiene una madre tan bella… que todo está en orden…- mi sonrisa era gigante…

-Valla… tengo que admitir que nunca vi a mi pequeña tan feliz…quiero que me disculpes hija me he comportado muy mal contigo… tu madre va a estar feliz cuando se entere que es un niño…

- Bien dejémonos de charlas asi Bela puede descansar en su casa!

Edward pov.

La única casa de bela era a mi lado…fue lo último que pensé antes de salir de la sala, me hubiese gustado quedarme en la examinación, pero cuando ella vio mi intención se ruborizo… y preferí darle espacio. Le avisé que debía de hacer unos tramites y regresaría. Le pedi a Charlie que no se fuera hasta que yo no regresará.

Me dirigiría en busca de un abogado conocido para realizar una demanda en contra de Mike y una restricción de acercamiento a mi familia. Pero antes haría una visita en una pequeña sala.

Mike estaba tendido en la camilla. Cuando me vio pareció haberse llevado un gran susto… no tan grade como el que le provocó mi agarre por el cuello de su camisa… me hubiese encantado ahorcarlo… pero nada iba mancharme las manos… ni alejarme de mi familia

-voy a dejarte un par de cosas claras sanguijuela... si vuelves a acercarte a mi familia, y cuando digo "mi familia" Bela está incluida… comprendes? – el asintió- bien… te repito… si intentas acercarte… voy a encargarme de que no puedas usar tus piernas, tus manos, nada, absolutamente nada servirá de ti! Me explico? Mike me miraba envenenado, pero asintió.

-bien! Espero que te haya quedado exactamente en claro, pero… por si las dudas…-le di un golpe en el estómago, se que no estaba bien, y menos viniendo de un médico, pero este imbécil ya no sería una molestia para mi- esto te ara entenderlo a la perfeccion.

Hable con el abogado y el se encargaría de todo, ese imbécil ya no se atrevería a molestar.

Cuando llegue al hospital Bela estaba cambiada, peinada… completamente hermosa.. su madre estaba ayudándola a juntar sus cosas… y mientras yo ingresaba a la habitación ella le preguntaba a su hija donde iría ahora… pero no permití que bela contestara-

-Conmigo! Bela y mi hijo estarán conmigo… cerca de mi… donde yo pueda protegerlos.

-su madre agacho su cabeza y asintió…- Lo entiendo joven Cullen… esperaba que mi hija se casara y se fuera bien de su casa…

-mamá por favor…

-tranquila Bela…si eso es lo que espera tu madre podremos dárselo. Estoy dispuesto a estar lejos de ella un día más.- Isabela me miro desconcertada.- pero solo eso… un dia… me encargaré con Alice para arreglar una hermosa boda… pero en 24hs serás mi esposa. Ni un minuto mas!


	24. Chapter 24

- Edward por dios… te has vuelto loco… estoy… estoy que parezco una pelota.. no voy a casarme asi…

- a mi me parece una excelente idea.- agrego rene.

-que bien! Me agrada congeniar con mi suegra…

-No es la opinión de mi madre que debes congeniar… es la mia- mi niña se estaba enojando

- cielo… a decir verdad, no intento congeniar con ninguna de las dos, tu y yo seremos marido y mujer, porque te lo estoy exigiendo, eres mi mujer, pretendo hacerme cargo de ti y protegerte, vamos a tener un hijo… quiero que nazca en una familia constituida, y con la bendición de dios, no con una por constituirse…

Mi pequeña me miro con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas entendiendo todo lo que necesitábamos… necesitábamos darle a nuestro hijo una familia.

-nadie podrá juzgarte por casarte embarazada, nadie conoció tu situación… ni la mia, ni lo mucho que nos amamos y ansiamos nuestro hijo.

Bela corrió a mis brazos y yo no paraba de abrazarla! Todavía me parecía una alucinación tenerla junto a mi.

Su madre se acercó a Bela y le dijo: "estoy segura de que seras feliz, este hombre te ama hija, se que tu padre y yo hemos sido duros contigo, pero te amamos mucho"

Me tranquilizo el saber que sus padres solo querían lo mejor para ella.

La lleve a la casa junto a sus padres y a regrese a mi casa, ella debía descansar y yo volverme loco en preparativos, cuando Alice se enteró lo que sucedió, se puso feliz, ella había imaginado que yo volvería a mi antigua vida de mujeriego cuando Bela me dijo que el niño no era mio…. Todo paso tan rápido que no podía creer que en 24hs seria todo un señor. Mi madre estaba feliz por tener una fiesta en su nueva casa. Nos quedamos en familia planificando hasta tarde… mañana todo saldría genial… seria el día perfecto.

Me desperté temprano, no dormi bien, tenia demasiadas cosas que organizar, al parecer Alice fue atormentada por mi misma situación…por que al acercarme al desayunero… hacia una llamada y tenia un montón de agendas sobre la mesa…

Buenos días enana, parece que tendras que gastar un quilo de maquillaje, tus ojeras lo reclaman.

Muy gracioso tonto… tu tendrás que pagar el mejor corrector de ojeras viene en camino lo acabo de pedir…

Valla… mejor me pongo a desayunar, no se puede bromear contigo…

Opino lo mismo.- dijo Jasper apareciendo en la cosina…

Wow, creo que mas de uno tendrá que usar ese corrector Alice…

Por supuesto Edie… incluso tu , por eso pedi 2

.-vuelvo a repetir… mejor me pongo a desayunar

-he conseguido que me manden un par de vestidos, pero la mayoría de embarazadas, son color pastel, beige…

-alice…diles que pagaré lo que sea, que me consigan uno blanco…. Quiero que ella este en el altar de blanco.

-lo estoy intentando, ya me encargue de la recepción, tu traje está por llegar, Jasper necesito que te encargues de los mobiliarios que traerán para adornar el jardín y de repartir un par de invitaciones…

-Valla enana… eres muy eficiente… recuérdame que te agradezca con un buen regalo

- no te preocupes unos zapatos exclusivos vienen en camino…-

- jajjaja…. Eres terrible-

-hablando de terrible… seria muy terrible que no tengan una luna de miel, aunque sea de pocos días…

-no lo se! Ella esta embarazada…

-Edward, eres medico… tu sabes si ella esta en condiciones de viajar o no, espero que por un miedo tonto de sobre protección, no le niegues una luna de miel a bela…

- de acuerdo, me encargare…

El dia fue arduo…intenso, pero con el apoyo de mi familia, todo se transformó placentero…. La hora se acercaba mas… y mas y me prohibieron hablar con mi futura esposa, para no ponerla nerviosa, ni contarle nada, de lo que estaba preparándose… se suponía que era una sorpresa.

Ya todo estaba listo, me termine de arreglar al espejo y salí… valla sorpresa que me lleve… Alice se había pasado como siempre… todo el pueblo estaba en el jardín, solo esperaba que Bela no se molestará-

Se hizo la hora y ella no llegaba, mi padre intentaba calmarme, diciendo que era normal… pero todos mis nervios solo se esfumaron cuando la vi radiante, con su vestido blanco, sobre la gran alfombra roja que se extendia en el césped…

Ante una cantidad inmensa de personas, ante nuestros padres y nuestro hijo nos juramos amor eterno… no quería detenerme en nuestro primer beso de casados… pero la gente comenzó a carraspear…yo solo me di la vuelta y antes de caminar junto a mi esposa, rompiendo el protocolo… le dije a mi esposa…

-Isabella Merie Swan de Cullen, no sabes lo difícil saber que te encontrabas tan cerca mio y que tenia que esperar tantas horas para verte.

_**"Ninguna medida de tiempo contigo sería el tiempo suficiente" **_

Bela me abrazo muy fuerte y entre lagrimas, me susurro lo mucho que me amaba.

La velada fue de mi agrado… y al parecer tambien de mi esposa, se veía feliz y completamente hermosa.

Antes de terminar la velada, nos despedimos de mi familia y de la de Bela, sus padres se veian conformes con el matrimonio, yo les comente que nos mudaríamos a Jacksonville, porque ahí tenia mi trabajo, pero que ellos serian bienvenidos cuando gusten.

Preguntaron donde nos iríamos de luna de miel, pero dejaron de insistir cuando les dije que era una sorpresa.

Volamos a Brasil, a una pequeña isla que mi padre le había comprado a mi madre. A Bela le fasino su naturaleza estaba encantada con el verde, al ver su rostro de felicidad al llegar me conenci de que no había mejor lugar para pasar una luna de miel… bueno… era algo ridículo llamarla asi "luna de miel" yo ya había decidido no llegar muy lejos con Bela, porque su estado era avanzado….claro! eso no estaba en los planes de ella.

Cuando salio del toilette… llevaba un camisón de seda, muy transparente, color blanca que le sentaba perfecto.

-valla! Te ves hermosa…- se acercó a mi y me beso intensamente, tomando una iniciativa

-fue idea de Alice…- se sonrrojo…

-me lo imagine, la enana siempre pone su condimento en todo- me tomo del cabello y me beso… si no se detenía esto llegaría lejos… asique me aparte y me diriji a una pequeña comoda donde se encontraba champán. Serví un vaso para mi, y ella iba a servirle jugo de frutas cuando me detuvo.

-Un poco de champan no me hara daño… solo un poco

Asentí, con un poco de suerte le daba sueño

Esas especulaciones de mi mente se fueron a volar cuando comenzó a besarme y desprender los botones de mi camisa…

-Bela detente… esto no es posible…tu

-estoy fea verdad? Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse

-no digas eso… eres la mujer mas bella, la única que amo, y el embarazo te hace ver mas hermosa… mas mujer.

-no es necesario que mientas…te doy asco… solo me besas no tienes intención de…

-Bela calmate, no puedes pensar eso… sabes las noches que pase deseando tenerte? No he estado con ninguna mujer desde que me dejaste…podría lastimarte, el embarazo es avanzado…

-no tienes que mentirme… crees que expondría a mi hijo? He hablado con la ginecóloga… me ha dicho que puedo mantener relaciones hasta que me sienta comoda. Tu eres medico deberías saberlo…o mejor dicho lo sabes y encontraste la escusa perfecta para…

La tome del cuello y la atraje a mi la bese, estaba hablando bobadas que le hacían daño…

-no tienes que hacerlo si no quieres… entiendo…

-deja de decir bobas… te deseo con todas mis fuerzas, pero en mi afán de protegerte a ti y a mi pequeño… los miedos me atormentan, moriría si algo les pasa…

-demuéstralo… demuéstrame que a pesar de que parezco una pelota yo te…

Ya no la dejaría hablar… la aria mia… ella me necesitaba y yo a ella… desde hacia mucho tiempo…la tome en mis brazos y la lleve a la cama, me encargaría de que sea la mujer mas feliz del mindo.

Solo estuvimos una semana en isla esme, luego viajamos a Jacksonville, había comprado una casa asi cuando nuestro pequeño naciera podría tener su espacio… Bela estaba alucinada con su casa… mi mujer se veía radiante… los paparatzis no terminaban de molestar asique un dia los invite a casa, les mostre mi radiante esposa. Mi abuelo acepto a Bela, el estaba fascinado del solo hecho de tener otro heredero, no cabe duda que al viejo solo le interesaba dejar su impronta… siempre teníamos la visita de mis padres, los padres de Bela y ni hablar de Alice cuando se instalaba en casa… traía un millón de cosas para cuando toni naciera…

Mike newton no volvió a molestar, le quedo claro el mensaje,eso era un alivio para mi. Tener a salvo a mi familia era primordial.

Asi fueron pasando los meses, Alice y Jasper se casaban, y realizaban su fiesta en Jacksonville ya que Bela no podía viajar por su estado tan avanzado.

Mi hermana se veía radiante muy feliz… mi cuñado… muy superado de alcanzar su objetivo… llevarse de la casa de su padre a la pequeña Cullen.

La velada llegaba a su fin… Alice se había cambiado para su luna de miel… pero todo cambi su rumbo cuando Bela se paro de golpe de su asiento…

-cariño?

-edward… he roto bolsa.- su carita de asustada no la olvidaría jamás. Supongo que ella tampoco la mia, porque a pesar de ser medico intente ser todo lo mas tranquilizante del momento pero no lo logre….

Gracias a dios en unos instantes tuvimos una ambulancia en la puerta y a toda la familia corriendo al hospital.

-Tranquila cielo… todo va a salir bien… respira

Bela se porto como una embarazada con experiencia, estaba muy tranquila y cada vez que una contracción venia apretaba mi mano…

Antoni nacio en perfectas condiciones, era tan bello como du madre… a las 24 horas abrió sus hermosos ojo, tengo que admitir que eran iguales a los mios… mi pequeño estaba en las garras de sus abuelos que se debatían cuanto había triunfado el legado Swan y el legado Cullen en sus facciones. Me acerque a mi mujer que se veía cansada, pero con una sonrisa en su rostro de felicidad.

Bela abrió sus ojos…

-mi cielo… mi niña bella, te has convertido en mujer en todos los sentidos, estoy orgulloso de ti… y no me arrepiento de todo lo bueno y lo malo que nos ha ocurrido… gracias a dios que permitió que la vida te trajera a mi

Bela sonrió, me acerce a besarla, y con todas las fuerzas que quedaban me dijo que me amaba, que era mu feliz… me dijo todo lo que yo necesitaba oir.

**Fin**

**Gracias a todos por seguirme en este fic! Gracias por sus rews, por su buena onda, por compartir esta pasión de leer, escribir. Gracias Mari por tu comentario y tu forma educada de escribir! Se que no te gusto el cap 22 pero lo crei necesario para que fuera mas intenso! Espero que te guste el final,,,, que les guste a todos! Va dedicado a cada persona que me leyó! Que me dejo un rews! Gracias miles…**

**Quiero comentarles que tengo proyectado otro fic… pero me gustaría saber que prefieren… si los voy suviendo a medida que los voy escribiendo o espero a terminarlo para subirlo asi no se la pasan en intrigas! Hasta el 20 de diciembre quien me envie un fic puede comentar que prefiere… la opción que tenga mas votos es la que haré! Espero su rsta! Antes de irme les cuento que pase un año genial, que vengo aprobando los finales! Espero pasen felices fiestas! Dios los bendiga! Hasta la prox!**

**Espejismo de Ficción**


End file.
